Looking For (Someone)
by konan8994
Summary: Chloe Beale asks Beca Mitchell an ex-marine to help her find her boyfriend, Tom, who may or may not have been kidnapped. Bechloe/Staubrey.
1. My Boyfriend was Kidnapped!

**First Bechloe Fanfic and I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistake. I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Chloe hurry up! We're already ten minutes late!" Aubrey yelled through the living room. They were supposed to be attending their friend's, Cynthia Rose who was their Acapella sister, birthday party however Chloe was taking a long time trying to pick her outfit or so Aubrey thought.

After a couple of more minutes Chloe finally emerged from her room wearing a black dress and was on her phone.

"What was taking you so long?" Aubrey scowled as she continued to tap her foot in frustration.

"I was calling Tom and he's not picking up. I haven't heard from him in three days and I'm getting worried" Chloe said texting Tom again for the umpteenth time. "Do you think this is his way of breaking up with me?" Chloe said as her eyes began to water. Chloe really liked Tom, he was a nice guy and not to mention good looking.

With this Aubrey's face softened and went to hug her friend "Maybe he's just busy with work" Aubrey rubbed soothing circles on Chloe's back as she tries to comfort her friend.

"Three days Aubrey! No calls, no text, nothing at all!" Chloe started sob thinking that maybe Tom is breaking up with her.

"Well if he is then he's an asshole and you deserve better."

To be honest Aubrey didn't like Tom at all. He was usually away due to his job as a stock broker. He never has time for Chloe and it was always Chloe who always made an effort to meet up. Also Aubrey is 99 percent sure that Tom is cheating but she has no evidence, Chloe wouldn't believe her.

"Let's just go to the party. Let's have fun and drown all our worries and problems in alcohol!"

Chloe cheered up at this and nodded her head.

* * *

As Chloe and Aubrey walked in the restaurant they were immediately greeted by Cynthia Rose.

"Hey what's up guys! I thought you guys weren't going to show" CR hugged both the girls who hugged her back.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Cynthia" Aubrey said.

"Happy Birthday!" Both Chloe and Aubrey sang.

"Aw thanks guys. The party is at the second floor. I just have to make a quick phone call and then I'll be right up." CR said gesturing at the stairs.

The two made their way upstairs to be greeted by an unknown person.

"Yo! The strippers and pole dancers are here!" The whole placed cheered at the announcement. While both Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other with confusion then looked behind them to see if there were other people there.

"Aca-excuse me?" Aubrey said feeling a little bit offended at the statement. She made sure she didn't wear anything to slutty but she can't speak for her friend.

"Aca-what?"

"I think you've mistaken we're not strippers" Chloe said pointing at herself and Aubrey. "We are actually guests. We're friends with Cynthia Rose" Chloe said with a lot of cheer in her voice.

"Never mind. Ginger and Blondie are not the strippers!" the whole place then booed. Aubrey was taken aback by how the people responded.

"May I ask who are you?" Aubrey looked at the girl who had the audacity to call her a stripper because Aubrey Posen is a well-respected Lawyer!

"I'm Fat Amy" The Australian said as she started dancing to the beat of the music.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back" Fat Amy was now basically humping Aubrey's leg who's trying to push Fat Amy away.

"Well I 'am Chloe and the girl your trying to hump is Aubrey." Chloe said trying not to laugh at how badly Aubrey was failing. "I actually considered myself as a fit and healthy person!" Chloe said smiling.

"Hey! Don't rub it in Ginger" Fat Amy said as she stopped humping Aubrey. Chloe just kept on smiling and kept her mouth shut as to not to offend Fat Amy anymore. "Oh! I see two breads that needs a meat in their sandwich" Fat Amy said winking at the two muscular guy dancing with each other. Fat Amy danced her way over to the two guys leaving Chloe and Aubrey.

"Huh. What an interesting girl?" Chloe said as she and Aubrey made their way to the bar.

"More like a girl who needs a filter."

"So should we tell her that they're gay?" Chloe asked as she watched the two guys try to push Fat Amy away but just like Aubrey they were unsuccessful.

"Nah" Aubrey shook her head and laughed at the scene before her "Now let's get some shots!"

"Yeah!" Chloe yelled as they ordered shots after shots until they were intoxicated enough to go dance.

After hours of dancing, Chloe decided to take a break while Aubrey kept on dancing and at some point Aubrey and Fat Amy found each other on the dance floor because they were now grinding on each other.

"Here" Chloe looked down on the table to find a freshly made cocktail near her hand.

"Uhm thanks" Chloe eyed the drink suspiciously thinking that maybe it was tampered with. As Chloe took a good look at the stranger who offered her a drink, she saw the most piercing blue eyes but not that blue either maybe grayish blue. And those eyes seem so innocent and dangerous at the same time but Chloe saw something else there too that made her trust the stranger. So Chloe smiled at the stranger who was sitting next to her.

"I'm Chloe" Chloe said as she placed her hand out for the stranger to shake.

"Beca" Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and shook it.

"Wow! Firm hand shake" Chloe said smiling at Beca. Beca just nodded in response and turned to face the dance floor.

"So why did I do to deserve a free drink?" Chloe said before taking a sip.

"Maybe it's because you're an amazing dancer ma'am" Beca said as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe giggled at the adorable girl, Chloe had to admit Beca was hot and cute at the same time. _Was she flirting with me and ma' am what's up with that? Should I flirt back but I have a boyfriend or do I?_

Chloe was so deep in thought that she didn't even know that Beca was rambling her butt off.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Did I creep you out? If I did I'm sorry." Beca took the silence as a bad sign that maybe Chloe thought she was a creeper for watching her dance so Beca kept on rambling.

"I don't you usually go out. I don't even know how to talk. I mean I know how to talk that's like elementary. I went to an elementary school once. Why Am talking about that? I think it's the alcohol talking. I'm so puny that it only takes like one shot to get me drunk. I'm drunk? Are you?" Beca was now doing weird hand gestures as Chloe kept on thinking.

"Why are you so quiet and why do you look like you need to take a dump or something? Dump who says dump? Or maybe because you don't want to talk to me because I'm socially awkward and ugly. I'm so sorry. Please say something?!" Beca shouted the last sentence as she almost fainted from not breathing for so long.

"What?" Chloe said as she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"I…" Before Beca could say something Cynthia Rose appeared out of nowhere and slung one arm around Beca.

"How are you guys enjoying the party?"

"It's amazing CR and I'm having so much fun and so is Aubrey" Chloe said looking at Aubrey who now was currently dancing with the two gay guys before.

"Yeah! Go Aubrey!" CR yelled.

"How about you Beca, you having fun?" Beca just nodded and took a sip of her drink while conspicuously taking a peek at Chloe who was already looking at her. The two stared at each as they tried to take in every detail of the other person. There was just something that's pulling them together.

"Woah! Stacie is here!" CR yelled pointeing at the tall brunette who was wearing almost nothing. CR left the two girls to go say hi to Stacie.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to take a look at Stacie except for Beca and Chloe who were still lost in their own world. Everybody's jaw dropped at the sexy brunette especially Aubrey who was too busy staring to notice Fat Amy stuffing as many shrimps in her mouth. When Aubrey noticed she gagged and spat the shrimps on Fat Amy's face who giggled and said nine.

Aubrey stared at Stacie as she made her way to the center of the dance floor. When Stacie's sultry gaze fell on Aubrey, Aubrey had to fan herself because it's so fucking hot in here. And then when Stacie winked at her Aubrey's left eyed kept opening and closing at lightning speed while her right eye stayed open the whole time. Stacie giggled at this and that stopped whatever was happening to Aubrey because she started to giggle too.

Then Aubrey's stomach drop when Stacie's hand touched the pole and started to pole dance. _Of course when I find someone attractive they have to be a stripper._ Aubrey sighed, her love life sucks. Aubrey still watched Stacie however the attraction was gone.

"So Beca what do you do?" Chloe finally spoke.

"I'm an ex-marine now I'm a DJ ma' am"

"Wow. Marine huh?" Chloe said, she was not expecting that.

"Yes ma' am" Beca smiled widely at the surprised yet impressed look that Chloe was giving her.

"That's amazing so can you like beat up all this people in the club?" Chloe said as she moved closer to Beca. Her dilemma of not having a boyfriend was forgotten. Also the alcohol in her system was telling her to flirt, that's what Chloe tells herself.

"Yes if I have to ma' am" Beca said moving closer so that their noses were touching.

Chloe was beginning to lean as Beca closed her eyes and waited for soft lips to touch hers, she's been deprive of those for years. It took a while but there it was those soft lips she's been waiting for. Beca smiled into the kiss and pulled Chloe closer to her but when she felt boobs on her chin Beca quickly opened her eyes to see Stacie grinning at her.

"Hi" Stacie said smiling widely while Beca's face contorted in disgust. Stacie frowned at the weird behavior of her friend. "Becs you ok?"

"Ew! Stacie! Eeeew!" Beca wiped her lips with her hands and took a sip of whoever drink was on the table.

"I know you enjoyed that Beca, stop denying it."

After wiping her lips for a solid minute Beca finally spoke "What happened to the redheaded girl I was talking to, Chloe?"

"Oh redhead? She left in a hurry and took the blonde I was checking out with her" Stacie said ordering a drink for her and Beca.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair, of course a girl like that wouldn't like someone like her.

"Hey don't worry Becs there are plenty of fishes in the sea and since you're bi there more options!" Stacie said trying to cheer Beca up. It's been a while since Beca has had a real relationship mainly because of her job but now that's over she can finally have one. Except Beca was socially inept.

"I think I'm just going to go home. I'll see you back at the apartment Stace" Beca said taking one last shot before heading out.

"Ok bye. Just call if you need me!" Stacie yelled at a retreating Beca who just raised a hand in response.

"Oh! Guys the strippers and pole dancers are finally here!" Cynthia Rose said. Everyone took their eyes off Fat Amy who was doing her mermaid dance.

* * *

"Ok so here's what we have so far. The landlord of the apartment went up to check Tom's apartment because there was a complaint about some foul smell. And when the landlord came in he saw that the place was torn apart. Also it looks like there was a struggle that happened in the bedroom and the living room and judging by the rotten food we can say that Tom hasn't been in his apartment for at least four days." The police said as he read his notes.

Chloe was in Tom's apartment talking to a police officer. When Chloe was about to kiss Beca her phone vibrated. Chloe answered it quickly to ask whoever was calling to call her later and when she heard the police talking about her boyfriend Chloe made a quick dash to get Aubrey to head to Tom's apartment.

"So what are you saying?" Chloe said as her voice cracked.

"We think someone kidnapped your boyfriend because of his occupation but we're not sure yet."

Chloe gasped and finally let her tears fall while Aubrey held her. Aubrey tried to look sober in front of the police officers around her but she failed at this too because instead of caressing Chloe's face she was slapping it repeatedly, Chloe was too distraught to care. The officer eyed her suspiciously while Aubrey just grinned sloppily.

Chloe couldn't believe it her Tom was out there with a bunch of low lives who are probably beating him to death and here she was flirting with a stranger.

"We assure Ms. Beale that we will do everything to find him" the police officer took one last look at Aubrey who was trying hard not to puke before leaving.

"It's going to be…" Aubrey never got to finish her sentence because the bile just went up her throat and she threw up.

Aubrey wiped the remaining throw up off her face and wiped her hands on Chloe's hair. When Aubrey noticed this she quickly stopped wiping her hands on Chloe's hair. Aubrey then took one of the pillow cushions of the chair they were sitting in to wipe some of the throw up off Chloe's hair. However just like with Chloe's face instead of wiping Aubrey was basically hitting Chloe who just cried harder.

After Aubrey was sure Chloe's hair was clean she wrapped Chloe in a tight embrace. "It's going to be ok Chloe."

"We have to find him Bree" Chloe sobbed.

"How?"

Chloe thought for a moment then…

"Beca."

* * *

 **Note: I have no Idea where this is going I'm supposed to be writing another Fanfic for a different ship, Korrasami, but instead I wrote this. So we'll see where this goes. All reviews and comments are welcome. This Fic is cross posted at AO3.**


	2. I Need Your Help

"Who the fuck is…Becaaa?" Aubrey said as she tried to hold in some more bile that was threatening to come out of her mouth.

"She's this girl I met at the party, who's also an ex-marine!" Chloe beamed at the thought of Beca helping her. She's sure with that with Beca's help that they will find Tom in not time but then her face fell as she remembers how they almost kissed "who I also left hanging."

"What?" Aubrey said as she hugged a nearby trashcan to her chest just in case.

"Beca and I met at the party. She bought me a drink and I don't know I felt attracted to her or maybe it was because of the tequila and the idea of Tom breaking up with me. Like I said I'm not sure but we were about to kiss then the police called and now Tom is kidnapped."

"Uh huh" Aubrey said as she finished throwing up.

"Bree are you…" Chloe was interrupted when Aubrey held out a hand and threw up again. Chloe then held Aubrey's hair up and gently patted her back.

Once Aubrey was done throwing up she looked at Chloe who pointed at her chin. Aubrey then took her hand and wiped it away before speaking.

"And what makes you think she's going to help you look for your _boyfriend_ when she wants to get in your pants?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but closed it again because her friend had a good point.

"Oh maybe you can bribe her! Let her get in your pants then ask her to help you out!" Aubrey bounced up and down excitedly, she was happy to come up with a solution.

"That would be cheating!" Chloe said placing both her hands on Aubrey's shoulder to stop her bouncing.

"Who's…" Aubrey didn't get to finish her sentence as she passed out, her head landing on Chloe's crotch.

"I hate it when you get drunk!" Chloe said as she threw her hand ups in frustration although she was equally horrible when she gets wasted. She really needed Aubrey's help.

"Fine we'll talk tomorrow" Chloe huffed before hauling Aubrey out of Tom's apartment to theirs.

"Bree why does my hair smell like puke?"

* * *

Chloe woke up extra early today in hopes of getting Beca to help her find Tom. Chloe had called Cynthia Rose and asked her for Beca's address and phone number. Chloe decided to go to Beca's house instead of asking for her help on the phone. Now she was standing outside Beca's apartment waiting for the girl to open up as she knocks again. There was no answer so Chloe knocked again and again and again.

"What are you doing?"

"Aaah! What the fuck Beca you scared the living hell out of me!" Chloe screamed as she tries to calm her heart rate down.

"Sorry. But what are you doing here?" Beca asked again confused as to why the girl who left her in the middle of a kiss was at her apartment and how Chloe got her addressed. Beca eyed the girl suspiciously but stopped when she noticed at how Chloe was piratically drooling at her.

"Well I…" Chloe lost her focused as her eyes trailed down Beca's body who just finished her morning run. Beca was wearing a black sport bra and short shorts, showing her well-toned body that was glistening in sweat. Chloe then tilts her head to the side as her eyes follow a bead of sweat trailing down Beca's chest and disappearing into her sport bra.

Beca smirked knowing her effect on the redhead "Why don't we go inside so we can talk properly?"

Chloe nodded in response because her mouth was too dry for her to speak. As Chloe entered the apartment she noticed how bare it was. There was nothing except for two sofas, a table, a small TV, there weren't even stools for the little bar that was there. Also there were no pictures, and there wasn't any pop of colors or anything.

"So do you want a drink or something?" Beca asked as she took out a bottle of water from the fridge to drink.

"No thank you" Chloe said as she sat on one of the sofas.

"Why are you here again?" Beca asked as she began to do push-ups in the living room.

"I…" Chloe was lost for words again a she watched Beca's bicep and back muscles contract every time she completed a push-up.

"Chloe?" Beca said as she stopped mid way.

"Oh yeah right" Chloe shook her head. She was here to ask for help to find her boyfriend that loves her and that she loves. "You seem different from last night."

Beca arched a brow as she completed another set of push-ups.

"Never mind" Chloe said shaking her head.

"It was probably because of the alcohol" there was a pause before Chloe spoke again.

"I wanted to ask for your help" Chloe said as she got into a more serious posture. Beca looked up at Chloe and quirked an eyebrow.

"I need your help in finding my boyfriend."

 _Crash!_

At the word boyfriend, Beca lost her form and landed on her chin, hard.

"Oh my gosh Beca are you ok?" Chloe said as she rushed to Beca's side to help her up while Beca grunted in pain.

"Yup" Beca said as she stood up with the help of Chloe. Of course Chloe wouldn't be here to finish what they had started. Beca chastised herself for thinking Chloe wanted to date her or something.

"So?" Chloe asked as she puts on her best pout that gets her whatever it is she wants.

Beca just stares coldly at Chloe before saying "No" and walking back into the kitchen to grab a towel to dry herself.

 _Seriously the nerve of this girl asking me for help when we barely even know each other. Who does she think she is asking me to find her boyfriend who probably left her? I mean if it was her dog or cat maybe w'll help her._

"What? Why not?" Chloe said as she followed Beca to the kitchen.

"Because I'm an _ex_ -marine" Beca said emphasizing the 'ex' "and what makes you think I'm good at finding people?"

"Because you do search and rescue mission stuff like in the movies."

"First and foremost someone else does the researching for those kind of missions. I just follow their orders and I don't like watching movies." Beca said as she placed the towel in the laundry basket.

"Who the heck does not like to watch movies?"

"They are just so predictable."

"Wait that's not what were talking about here. Don't you help people, is int that your job?"

"Was and no I just follow orders which ends up helping people. Also I'm a DJ now. Why don't you let the police handle this?" Beca was getting frustrated.

 _And to think I was attracted to this girl during the party. This girl doesn't care about anyone else but herself. Why was she even in the Marines?_ Chloe thought.

"Because the police doesn't know what they're doing. Once my neighbor called the police to help her find her missing child. They searched everywhere and it turns out the kid was in the laundry room watching the washing machine spin."

"Wow. They suck" Beca said as she moved from the kitchen back to the living room with Chloe still following her.

"Tell me about it. That's why I need you, you're a professional."

"My answer is still no."

"I'll pay you" Chloe said crossing her arms. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"One million dollars" Beca said smirking and mimicking Chloe's stance.

"That's not fair!" Chloe said as she stomped over to Beca so they were face to face. Beca's smirk just grew wider.

The two had a stare down before Chloe sighed in defeat. There was only one way to get Beca to agree. Chloe moved a few steps away from Beca and started unbuttoning her blouse. Beca's eyes widen as she saw what Chloe was doing. Beca quickly made her way over to Chloe once she spotted some lace and pulled Chloe's blouse together covering Chloe back up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm offering you me" Chloe said as she placed her hand over Beca's to pry it off her blouse.

"What the fuck! No! I'm not that kind of person and if I'm going to have sex with someone it's going to be with the person I love not some stranger!"

For some reason Chloe was surprise at Beca's reaction, she was sure Beca would take the opportunity to get into bed with her. Chloe liked how Beca was respectful but her attitude could still be better.

"Button your shirt back up" Beca commanded as she turned around to give the girl some privacy. "And you would seriously offer yourself for some guy?"

"Yes. I love Tom."

Beca was jealous not because she wanted Chloe but she wanted that same love that the couple shared. Beca has had relationships before but there was nothing special about them. She wanted that unconditional love and she would never admit it but she loves to have that happy ending that always happens at those stupid romantic comedy movies but she knew that those things doesn't happen in real life she witnessed it first hand.

"You can turn around now." Chloe sighed in defeat as she finished buttoning up her blouse.

As Beca turned around she saw how hurt Chloe was that she had to avert her gaze from the redhead or else she would have changed her mind. Something about seeing Chloe cry made her heart twist. Beca had saw pain before but this was a whole new level, Chloe really does love Tom and she had to admit it hurts a little because she was somewhat attracted to Chloe.

"Look Chloe I'm sorry but I can't help you. I left the marines for a reason. If I help you now then it will feel like I'm back on one of the missions and I don't want that. I just want to live a normal life Chloe. The police can handle it and they'll find Tom. Then you and Tom can have the happy ending you want just like in the movies" Beca patted Chloe's head while still looking away from Chloe, Beca was never good at comforting people.

"Ok" Chloe made her way out door but turned to look at Beca again who still was not looking at her. "Bye" Chloe said as tears fell from her eyes and walked out the apartment.

Beca sighed she didn't know the real world would be this difficult. As Beca was about to flop down on the couch a barrage of knocking came from the door. Beca quickly jumped up and got herself ready to take down whoever was on the other side of the door.

Beca swung the door open and she was surprised to see a smiling, happy redhead rocking back and forth on her heel. Beca's face quickly turned into a scowl.

 _Seriously what is up with this girl first she was crying now she's smiling. Why can't she just give up?_

"I have a proposition for you" Chloe said as her smile grew wider.

"Chloe there's no way I'm helping you" Beca tried to close the door but Chloe stopped it with her hand.

"How about if I get you a gig at the most famous club in the city" this got Beca's attention as she opened the door and waited for the girl to speak. "I'm friends with Luke Stroma."

"The dude who owns the Cielo night clubs" Beca said her eyes widening.

"Yup" Chloe said with a huge smile. "I can get you to play for a night if you help me."

Beca was now squealing with excitement. This was the best opportunity to get her name out there. However Beca's smile fell and eyed Chloe suspiciously. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Chloe puts a finger up signaling for Beca to wait as she takes her phone out and dials Luke's number and puts it on speaker. The two waits patiently as they wait for Luke to Answer.

"Hey Luke its Chloe."

" _Sup Chlobear."_

Chloe smiles widely at Beca and points at the phone telling Beca that she wasn't lying but Beca was still not convince.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

" _Yeah sure."_

"I know a really great DJ, Beca…" Chloe looks at Beca and Beca mouths _Mitchell_. "Beca Mitchell and I was wondering if you can let her play for one night at the Cielo?" There was a pause and Chloe had to bite her lip.

" _Sorry Chloe I can't I'm all book up."_

Chloe's hopeful smile fell while Beca shakes her head and begins to close the door but Chloe stops it with her hands _and oh my god she's crying again._

Beca tried to avert her gaze again from the crying girl but it was too late. Chloe was crying, her lips turned into a pout and lips quivering at the same time tugged something at Beca's heart, she's just not sure what it was but Beca does know for sure that she doesn't like it when Chloe cries.

"Ugh fine" Beca said finally giving up, she was definitely going to regret this.

"Really?" Chloe said her eyes full of hope again as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes really" at that Chloe pulls Beca in for a hug.

Beca was taken by surprise and the feeling of Chloe's body flushed against hers was stirring something in her and yup she was definitely going to regret this.

"Ok first thing is first we need to set some ground rules" Beca said as she was still enveloped in Chloe's arms. "No hugs."

Chloe quickly pulled back with a smile. She was grateful that Beca finally decided to help her but was a little disappointed that she couldn't hug the girl anymore. Chloe really liked hugging Beca because Beca was an amazing hugger.

" _Chlo great news I found a date for her to play. Call me back so I can tell you the details and finalize the deal."_ Luke said before hanging up.

Beca beamed and this time she was the one to pull Chloe into a hug without even realizing at it. The two jumped and squealed while still hugging each other.

 _And oh wow Beca is really fit._ Chloe could feel Beca's back muscles and the softness of her skin as her hands roam around the girl's back. When Beca finally realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away from Chloe.

"What did I just say about hugging?!" Beca said throwing her arms and trying to hide the blush that was rising on her cheeks while Chloe just stared in amusement.

"So should we start looking for your boyfriend now?" Beca said trying to avert the conversation away from her.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Beca was about to leave but Chloe's voice stopped her.

"Uh…Beca?" Chloe said looking at Beca's attire. Beca looked at herself and realized she was still wearing a sport bra and shorts.

"Right. I'll go change. You can wait here and make yourself at home."

Chloe took a seat on the couch, she was going to find her boyfriend with the help of Beca Mitchell.

* * *

 **Next Chapter's Title: Tom's apartment and Lilly**


	3. Tom's Apartment and Lilly

After getting cleaned up Beca and Chloe made their way to Tom's apartment in Chloe's car. Chloe had also met Stacie, Beca's friend who was also Beca's roommate. The two were now sitting quietly listening to the music until Chloe decided to speak.

"So Beca tell me about yourself?" Chloe said turning her body around to face Beca.

"My last name is Mitchell and I'm an ex-marine but now I DJ."

"Oh come on I already knew that" Chloe slapped Beca's arm playful who flinched at the contact.

"Now what did I say about touching" Beca said reprimanding Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's stupid rules "Don't disturb your personal space, no hugging, no touching and your no fun!" Chloe said as she started hitting Beca's arm again. Beca never liked to be touched but she set those rules for a different reason because Chloe's touch was doing something to her that she can't explain, and she hates it.

"You're acting like a child right now" Beca tried to defend herself by slapping Chloe's hand away which started a slap war.

"Come on if we're going to work together then we need to at least attempt to get to know each other."

"No."

"Please!" Chloe begged and pouted.

Beca had to admit she found Chloe's begging quiet amusing and cute but "No. Why do you even want to get to know me?"

"Because I think you're interesting and I think we're going to be really fast friends."

"Yeah no."

"Oh come on!" Chloe screamed causing the car to swerve to the other lane thank god Beca's reflexes were fast or else they would have collided with a truck.

"Jeez! What is wrong with you? You could have gotten us killed!"

"Oh sorry but seriously though tell me something. How about how old are you?"

"Fifty" Chloe frowned at this.

Beca rolled her eyes "Fine twenty five."

"Wow you look so young. You look like you're sixteen or something."

"Thanks."

"I'm twenty seven by the way."

"Wow, really, no way. You look older" Beca said sarcastically.

"Haha your so funny Mitchell you know if it were another women you would have gotten punched in the face."

"Nope I'd dodged it and punch them instead" Chloe shook her head at this.

"So Beca Mitchell likes old women who are mature and has tons of experience. No wonder you bought me a drink back at the party."

"If I would have known you were secretly a five year old then I would have never bought you one. Seriously you're like a kid in a chuck e cheese's."

"Who even goes to chuck e cheese's anymore when you have dave and busters."

"People who loves rats" Beca stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Chloe had to chuckle at this.

"Hey about last night at the party I never meant to lead you on" Chloe said getting serious.

"Don't worry I'm over that. I was actually going to buy anyone who happens to sit right next to me a drink and it happens to be you" Beca was trying to lie through her teeth. She had really wanted to kiss Chloe last night and she definitely want to kiss her right now but she won't.

"I'm usually not that kind of girl."

"A girl who kisses strangers?"

"No. A girl who cheats on their boyfriend. It's just that I thought he broke up with me by not contacting me for three straight days. I just wanted to numb the pain. You know what I mean? Now I feel like a bad girlfriend."

"Dude I completely understand and your not a bad girlfriend." Chloe smiled at this.

"Thanks Beca. Again really sorry."

"Hey you have a boyfriend and I'm not going to come between you two. And it's also because I hate cheaters" Chloe waited for Beca to elaborate. "Nope. I'm not sharing anything.

"I will get you to open up and I'm really sorry for last night I hope it doesn't affect us being friends."

"Stop saying sorry and it won't this is strictly business."

"But I thought you'd agreed to help me willingly because we were friends?"

"Actually I just didn't want my neighbors seeing a crying girl outside my door so I agreed. I was just going to help you for one day then ditch you."

"Hey!" Chloe said slapping Beca hard on the arm.

* * *

When the two had reached Tom's apartment building, Beca immediately went straight into the landlord's office. Beca had asked the landlord if she could watch the surveillance camera for the past week hoping to find a clue. Chloe had to admit Beca knew what she was doing because the police didn't check the cameras at all it's either that or she was right about the police being dumb.

"Hey Chloe look here" Beca said motioning to the third monitor. "You see here that's the last time Tom came out of his apartment, four days ago and there are no other videos of him coming back. But there are these three suspicious looking dudes who came in a day after he left." Beca paused the video showing Chloe three men in suits.

"And if I zoom in a little. There you can see that they're carrying guns."

"Oh my gosh! Maybe they're the ones who took Tom."

"Maybe."

"I think I know one of them. I saw him when I burst into one of Tom's meeting" Chloe said pointing at the man with the grey suit with a buzz cut.

"Why did you burst into his meeting and do you know his name?"

"I heard Tom was back in town and I was a little horny" Chloe said sheepishly while Beca raised a brow "and no, I don't."

"Alrighty then let's go to his apartment."

"Woah! It looks like a tornado went pass this place" Beca said taking in the room that wad ransacked from top to bottom. Beca took a seat on one of the undestroyed couches.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be looking for some sort of clue or something" Chloe said crossing her arms.

"Told you I'm not good at those stuff. That's why I brought in an expert, Lilly will be here in any minute."

"Maybe we should at least start looking" Chloe said as she went through a garbage which was a bad idea because it was full of Aubrey's puke.

"Nah it's much better if leave the scene exactly the way it is. That's how Lilly works" Beca said getting comfortable on the sofa. She took out her phone and started playing candy crush.

Chloe shrugged and sat by Beca.

"So tell me about the Marines. Is it like super exciting and thrilling or is like scary?" Chloe was curious as to what they do on a daily basis and the crazy adventure they went on.

"Uhm…" Beca set her phone down and tugged on the collar of her shirt. She really didn't want to talk about her experience in the Marines.

Chloe sensed Beca's uneasiness so she quickly changed the subject "Well I'm an English teacher and I also teach music during the summer as part time so I don't get bored."

Beca was thankful for the change of subject. Beca has her reasons to why she won't talk but she wasn't going to reveal it to some stranger even though said stranger was freaking gorgeous.

"That's how Tom and I met. He was going to pick up his cousin when he walked in on us singing. Then he asked me out and it just took off from there. Tom is…" Chloe went on a rant about Tom which Beca couldn't care less.

All Beca did was stare at those big beautiful blue eyes and those lips. It was just Beca's luck that the first person she felt any attraction in a long while happens to have a boyfriend.

"Then we went into this cave that AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Chloe screamed out of nowhere causing Beca to scream too. Then Beca looked to her left to find Lilly standing there staring wide eyed at Chloe who probably just had a heart attack.

"Jeez Lilly! You have to stop doing that! Chloe are you ok?" Beca said cupping one of Chloe's cheeks.

Chloe smiled at Beca's concern and nodded. When Beca did retract her back her hand Chloe looked at Beca then the hand on her face. That's when Beca realized what's she's doing and dropped her hand.

"So I guess the no touching rule only applies to you" Chloe said giving Beca a wink who looked away blushing.

"Uh Beca where's Lilly?" Chloe said looking around the room

"Shit!" Beca quickly stood up to go look for the Asian girl.

The two found Lilly in the shower stall her back facing them.

"Lilly?" Chloe was about to set her hand on Lilly's shoulder when Lilly suddenly turned around scaring Chloe to death. Lilly then moved to sit on the tub.

"You know what I will leave you alone and let you do your job" Chloe said as she placed a hand over her pounding heart.

"This is how she works. It's a little bit weird and unorthodox but it gives results."

After sitting in the tub for five minutes Lilly went around the whole apartment inspecting every little corner of it. Then Lilly stopped by the kitchen sink and lit a magazine up on fire before walking away.

"Beca!" Chloe said pointing at the fire wondering why Beca is not doing anything.

"Don't worry I already took out the battery of the fire alarm we'll be fine" Beca said casually.

"Are you sure?" Chloe said staring at the fire that was getting bigger. Beca nodded and the two then followed Lilly into the bedroom.

Lilly was sitting on the edge of the bed as she waited for Beca and Chloe, she needed their help for what's coming up next. Once the two were inside Lilly motioned them to take of their jackets and to lay on the bed. After getting settled on the bed Lilly positioned Chloe so that she was in the middle of the bed laying on her back with both hands behind her head. Lilly then positioned Beca on Chloe's right side, her head tucked under Chloe's neck and arms draped around her middle.

Beca didn't know where this is going but she secretly likes it until Lilly also laid down beside Chloe and copied Beca's position, Lilly's hand on top of Beca's. Chloe didn't seem to mind it at all. Chloe was a hugger so she's used to this closeness although she did feel something every time Beca slightly moved.

"Uh…now what?" Chloe questioned but was met with silence.

The three ladies just laid there in bed for what felt like hours. Chloe didn't want to leave the bed in fear of what Lilly might do to her while Beca just savored the moment. Until something on the ceiling caught Chloe's attention. Beca was inches away from sleeping when the girl underneath her started squirming.

"Oh my gosh Beca I found Tom's secret compartment!"

Beca groaned and rolled off Chloe to see what she was talking about. And there it was, that one tile that was a little different from the rest when you looked at it at a certain angle.

"Nice. Hop on" Beca said squatting on the bed and motioning for Chloe to get on her shoulders.

"Beca are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was in the Marines remember and they required me to be able to lift people heavier than myself. Don't worry Chloe I got you" Beca gave Chloe a look of reassurance and with that Chloe knew she can trust Beca with her life.

Chloe got on Beca's shoulders and she was easily lifted off the ground. Chloe was impressed at how strong Beca was for a tiny person. As Chloe busied herself in opening the compartment Beca was trying really hard to get rid of the blush on her face. Oh how Beca wished she was facing the other way. Lilly noticed this and gave Beca a smile and two thumbs up while Beca glared in response.

"Got it!" Chloe shouted in victory as she took out the contents which included an address book, a couple of legal papers, and a wad of money.

Beca carefully set Chloe back down on the bed thankful that Chloe was busy looking at the address book to notice her red face.

"What you got there?" Beca said taking a peek over Chloe's shoulder.

"Address book" Chloe said not really paying attention to Beca she was to immerse in the book, she wanted to find Tom as quickly as possible.

Beca sighed before thanking Lilly for her help.

"You know if Lilly knew where the compartment was. Why did she have us do all that?" Chloe said a little irritated that they had to waste so much time.

"Because she's a…" and then it hit Beca as to why.

"She's a what?"

"Weirdo. Hey keep looking I need to talk to Lilly for a sec" Beca said in a rush.

"Ok" Chloe went back to flipping through the address book.

Beca led Lilly away from Chloe before whispering "Lilly did you just reenact…"

Beca was interrupted by Lilly placing a hand on her shoulder and nodded before walking out the apartment. Beca ran a hand through her hair as she contemplated on whether to tell Chloe what she found out about Tom.

"Chloe I need to tell you something" Beca said finally deciding that it was the right thing to do.

"Yes" Chloe looked up at Beca, her eyes glistening with hope and that stupid fucking smile.

"We should head home it's getting late" _I'll tell her later,_ Beca thought. She just couldn't break the poor girl's heart.

"Yeah ok."

Beca was about to head out when Chloe suddenly tug her back around to wrap her up in hug.

"Thank you" Chloe said as she hugged Beca tighter to try to convey how much she appreciated Beca's help.

"What did I say about hugs, Beale" Beca said smiling and hugging the girl back for a brief second.

Chloe whined a little before releasing Beca "But really though, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me" Chloe clutched the address book close to heart.

 _Oh my god there's that smile again._ Beca was definitely screwed.

"Let's get you home so I could tell Bree the good news. Oh my gosh I forgot about Bree!" Chloe quickly took Beca's hand in her own and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Chloe!"

"Oops right sorry" Chloe said releasing Beca's hand.

* * *

"Do you want to come inside?" Beca offered Chloe.

"Yeah sure. I'll say hi to Stacie before I leave."

"Thanks again, Beca."

"No problem" Beca said opening the door.

"Hey Stacie we're bac…OH SHIT! STACIE!" Beca said shielding her eyes.

"Hi Beca" Stacie said with a huge smile on her face

"Aubrey!" Chloe said shocked to see her best friend in such state.

"Oh hey Chloe. How was your day?" Aubrey said with sleep still laced in her voice.

* * *

Next Chapter's Title: Aubrey meets Stacie.


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**Author's** **Note: I bumped the rating to M for adult content. I also changed the chapter's title.**

* * *

"Chloe!?"

Aubrey jolted awake and looked around the room. When she noticed that it was hers Aubrey mentally calmed down although she's not really sure why she was panicking in the first place. Then Aubrey noticed the water and Advil on her nightstand. Aubrey took it without hesitation in hopes of stopping her head from throbbing.

Once the throbbing stopped Aubrey slowly made her way around her apartment. When she didn't see Chloe anywhere Aubrey tried calling her but Chloe didn't answer, Aubrey then began to worry. Aubrey had only remember bits and pieces of what happened last night but she did hear Chloe say that she was going to find Tom and some girl name Beca.

Aubrey looked around the apartment to see if Chloe left a clue as to where she could be. Aubrey found an address written on a piece of paper with the name Beca on it. Aubrey then decided to go to do this address in hopes of finding her best friend.

Aubrey knocked on Beca's apartment and waited for the door to open. When the door finally opened Aubrey was not expecting to see the stripper from last night wearing only a black bra and a matching underwear.

Stacie was also surprised to see the beautiful blonde from last night. Stacie smiled at Aubrey but that smile suddenly turned into a smirk when she noticed how Aubrey eyed her body up and down. Aubrey's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes wide.

Stacie felt like a robot was scanning her body at how Aubrey slowly started to move her eyes from her legs all the way up her body until her boobs. Stacie had to admit that she was attracted to the blonde and wouldn't mind getting it on with her.

Aubrey had no words she just basically stood there like a perv staring at the girl's boobs. Until Aubrey felt a finger under her chin prompting her to close her mouth.

"How my I help you?" Stacie said with a wink.

This snapped Aubrey back to reality "I was wondering if you've seen a redhead?"

"Oh bubbly redhead with amazing blue eyes!" Stacie said bouncing up and down at the thought of Chloe. The two had met before Beca and Chloe left the house. They immediately bonded since they both loved making Beca feel uncomfortable but in a good way.

"Yes that's her" Aubrey said as she tried not to stare at the bouncing orbs in front of her. "Her name is Chloe."

"Yeah I love Chloe she's such a breath of fresh air. You want to come in?" Stacie said stepping aside to let Aubrey in.

Aubrey nodded and made her way inside.

"So do you know where Chloe is?"

"Yeah she's with Beca. Chloe said they're going to find her boyfriend who's been kidnapped. It's so sad why would anyone do that?" Stacie said leaning over the kitchen counter making it harder for Aubrey not to stare.

"Uhm would you please put some clothes on" Aubrey said staring at anything but Stacie.

"Why, you don't like what you see?" Stacie moved closer to Aubrey so that there were only a couple of inches between them.

Aubrey had to close her eyes and gulp before speaking again "It's making me very uncomfortable so could you please put on some clothes."

Stacie huffed "Fine" Stacie quickly went to her room to put on a shirt and shorts.

When Stacie came out, Aubrey rolled her eyes there was basically no difference from before.

"Oh wait we didn't introduce each other yet" Stacie said as she flopped down next to Aubrey who moved to the other end of couch. "I'm Stacie by the way" Stacie held out her hand.

"Aubrey" Aubrey took Stacie's hand and took note of how soft and gentle Stacie's touch was.

"Do you know where they went?" Aubrey asked as she drew her hand back.

"No they didn't tell me but I'm sure they'll be back soon. Why don't you stay and wait for them, we can hang out."

Aubrey had to think for a moment before nodding her head making Stacie smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to Netflix and Chill?" Stacie asked. She really wanted to know if the blonde was good in bed.

"Yeah sure we can do that" Stacie beamed at this but she saw Aubrey didn't get what she meant.

"You do know what that means right?"

"Yeah we binge on Netflix and Chill. I know all about chilling" Aubrey said folding her arms smoothly and slightly leaning back however instead of leaning back to the couch she slides onto the floor.

Stacie giggled at Aubrey's awkward but cute attempt at being cool.

"I know how to chill" Aubrey said quickly getting off the floor and onto the sofa.

"You do know Netflix and Chill stands for lets have sex right?" Aubrey's eyes widen and jumps away from Stacie.

"Woah! I do not want to have sex with a stripper!"

"Wait you think I'm a stripper?"

"Yeah you're the stripper from Cynthia Rose's party" Aubrey said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok you've got it all wrong I'm not a stripper but I did take pole dancing lessons along with my ballet class."

"You took ballet" Aubrey said not believing Stacie about the ballet part but once she learned that Stacie was not a stripper some weight came off her chest and a sense of relief came flooding in.

"Yes. Here I'll show you" Stacie stood up and moved the coffee table before doing an arabesque, grande jete and a pirouette perfectly.

"Wow" Aubrey was speechless as she stared in awe. _I guess don't judge a book by its cover._

"Thank you" Stacie said bowing "I can teach you some moves if you want?"

"Oh no thank you" Aubrey said getting comfortable on the couch.

However Stacie was having none of it. She pulled on Aubrey's hand but Aubrey pulled back harder. As a result Stacie stumbled forward onto Aubrey. Stacie managed to place her hands on the back of the couch so that she was hovering above Aubrey, their faces inches apart.

Aubrey gulped at the close proximity and her face began to heat up and so does other parts of her body. While Stacie smiled seductively and straddled Aubrey. Aubrey had to keep her eyes from wondering down to Stacie's cleavage and her hand fisted to keep it from touching Stacie.

Stacie noticed her effect on the blonde and stepped up her game.

"Come on Aubrey let me show you" Stacie whispered into Aubrey's ear making sure her lips lightly brushed Aubrey's ear sending shivers down Aubrey's spine. Aubrey groaned but she wasn't going to succumb to Stacie's advances, she barely knew the girl even though _she's so hot_.

"Nope!" Aubrey said pushing Stacie to the side and reaching for the remote to turn on the T.V.

Stacie huffed in defeat "fine I guess we can watch instead. So what do you feel like watching? You're choice since you're my guest."

"How about action movies. Did you see the movie Chocolate?" Stacie shook her head no.

"It's really awesome. It's a Thais movie about this autistic girl who has this amazing ability to kick people's butts!" Aubrey said with huge smile on her face. "What?" Aubrey said when she noticed Stacie grinning at her.

"I just never pegged you for an action kind of girl. I thought you're more like a romantic comedy type of girl."

"Well I just came across it one day and I was like what the hey and now I love it. Plus it's rare you get to see a women kick ass" Aubrey shrugged and played the movie. "How about you what movie genre do you prefer?"

"Horror movies. I just love the feeling of getting scared and trying to figure out who the killer is. Oh wait we need popcorn, let me make some."

Stacie actually found the movie very entertaining. Throughout the movie they had a debate on whether the fights scenes were real. According to Aubrey it was but Stacie didn't believe her. They also shared some laughs at each other's comment about the movie.

"Ok that was incredible" Stacie said as she tried to take in the final fight scene.

"I know right" Aubrey said getting up to stretch.

"Hey you want to try out those moves with me?"

"What no!? We're going to hurt ourselves" Aubrey said disapprovingly.

"Come on. Woooaaah hiya!" Stacie bounced on her feet and raised her fists up.

Aubrey laughed at Stacie's antics "What the fuck was that?"

"That was the sound the girl made in the movies every time she beats some dude up."

"No it's not. The note was higher. It's like this wooooaaaaah hiya!" Aubrey said using her singing skills.

"Oh is that your way of challenging me?" Stacie said with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Stacie no" Aubrey said stepping back as Stacie took a step forward.

"Hiya!" Stacie attempted to kick Aubrey.

"Stacie I said no" Aubrey puts a finger up.

"Hiya!" Stacie swung her right fist to Aubrey. Out of instinct Aubrey's left hand came up and swatted Stacie's hand away. Both Aubrey and Stacie stared wide eyed at each other. "Oh it's on!"

"Stacie!" Aubrey said one last time before finding herself in a friendly fight.

It was mostly them trying to touch each other with their hands while the other tries to block her off. That was the object if one of them got a hand on the other's body then they'd switch roles. Sometimes they would wrestle each other onto the couch and end up in a tickle fight.

It was a first for both them. For the first time Aubrey let loose around someone other than Chloe without the help of alcohol. And for Stacie it was the first time she was actually having fun and not thinking about who she can have sex with next.

That's how they found themselves on the floor with only their tank tops on and jeans because they were sweating profusely. Aubrey was laying on her back and Stacie was pining her down, their bodies flushed against each other. Aubrey also had her right leg across Stacie's body ending at her right shoulder. They were both panting in exhaustion, Aubrey looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hey Stacie we're bac…OH SHIT! STACIE!" Beca said shielding her eyes.

"Hi Beca" Stacie said with a huge smile on her face

"Aubrey!" Chloe said shocked to see her best friend in such state.

"Oh hey Chloe. How was your day?" Aubrey looked up from her position.

"Should we come back later?" Beca said her hand still covering her eyes while Chloe just openly stared.

"Oh don't worry you can open your eyes Becs we we're just having a friendly fight" Stacie got off Aubrey and pulled her up.

"Sure" Beca said not believing her friend but took her hands away from her eyes anyway.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I passed out on you last night" Aubrey said pulling Chloe into a hug.

"It's ok Bree it's fine, you were drunk" both Beca and Chloe walked into the apartment and got settled in.

"So how did it go?" Aubrey asked curious as to what her friend has found.

"Well we got this secret address book and some legal papers. It's not a lot to go on but it's a start" Chloe said staying positive.

"I can look at the papers if you want" Aubrey offered taking the papers from Chloe.

"You're a lawyer?" Stacie asked.

"Yes" Aubrey smiled in response.

"Cool."

"I'll cook us dinner if you guys are staying?" Beca said as she heads to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

"Thanks Beca and I didn't know you cook?" Chloe said she was impressed.

"Oh she's an amazing cook. She spent…" Stacie found a hand on her mouth.

"She doesn't need to know that yet" Beca whispered.

"Know what?" Chloe said looking at Beca who just shook her head no.

"Ugh fine! But you know you will open up to me. You know why because we're going to be fast friends!"

"Uhuh" Beca said as she started with the meal.

After getting all the ingredients in a pan she set the oven timer on so the lasagna can cook. Beca then went back to the living room to find both Stacie and Aubrey immersed on reading the legal documents. Aubrey had found out that Stacie was actually smart and majoring in chemistry while Stacie found out that Aubrey was part of an acapella group called the Bellas.

"Hey where's Chloe?" Beca asked when she didn't see the redhead.

"She's in the balcony" Stacie pointed out.

"Thanks" Beca said before making her way over to the balcony.

She found Chloe sitting on a chair with her feet tucked under her chin. Chloe seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Beca said pointing at the seat right next to Chloe.

This brought Chloe out of her thoughts "No, go ahead."

"So what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about if Tom is ok or not. Or if he's…even alive" Chloe said choking back tears.

Beca panicked not sure of what to do at the sight of Chloe crying so she settles on placing her hand on one of Chloe's knees.

"Hey Tom is going to be alright. We're going to find him and he's going to be alright" Beca rubbed her thumb over Chloe's knees.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Remember I'm a professional, I got this" Beca said smugly wiping the dirt of her shoulder. This brought a smile to Chloe but that smile only lasted for a few short minutes.

"You need to stop thinking about it, Chlo" Chloe smiled internally at the nickname.

"I just keep picturing different scenarios in my head of what state Tom might be in and for some reason they're all bad" Chloe said as she starts to cry again.

"What's one thing that makes you forget about stuff? Something that when you see it you forget about the world."

"What?"

"Just work with me here Beale."

"Ok. Uh music."

"Alright then let's play a game, I sing a tune and you need to figure out the artist and the name of the song."

"Oooh that sounds like fun" Chloe said clapping her hands, already forgetting about Tom.

"To make it more interesting, how about if you guess it right I tell you one thing about me and if you get it wrong you have to tell the next person who passes by that you like dicks" Beca said smirking.

"Ok I'm in but you have been warned Mitchell I know my songs and by the end of the night I will know everything about you" Chloe said smirking back.

"Then it's on!" Beca said slamming her fist on the table.

"Like donkey Kong!"

"Please don't say that."

"What? It's what my students say."

The two played their game and Beca found herself losing every round. Chloe's background in acapella had given her an advantage over the brunette and Beca found herself telling Chloe almost everything about her. From where she went to school, when she joined the marines and if she ever had a pet. Beca was thankful that Chloe never pushed her to tell her something she didn't want to tell or delved in deeper and Beca liked that. Chloe also shared some of her life stories with Beca.

"You know I feel bad that you keep on losing" Chloe said after hearing Beca lost her third grade spelling Bee. "So I will tell the next person that comes by that I like dicks."

"Chloe you don't need to do that."

"Oh here's one, hey you?" Chloe said waving at a man crossing the street. The man pointed to himself "Yes you. I like dicks!" Chloe yelled and giggled. Beca managed to chuckle but it quickly turned into anger.

"Well then why don't you suck on mine!" the man yelled back.

"Fuck off! You Perv!" Beca screamed, she was angry at how the man was talking to Chloe.

"You know if that was how you were going to react you should have picked something else" Chloe said smirking at Beca.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Ok Final song" Beca rubbed her hands before humming a tune and Chloe Immediately knew it.

"Oh my gosh that's my lady jam!" Chloe said excitedly as she bounced on her seat.

"You're what?" _No she couldn't have said that._

"My lady jam, that song really builds" Chloe said playfully winking at Beca. Inappropriate Images of Chloe were now running through Beca's mind. "Sing it for me!"

"Dude! No, gross" _Yes I'll sing it!_

"No, not for that reason. Please, please, please!" Chloe said pouting and batting her eyelashes.

 _That stupid, fucking smile again!_ Beca huffed before agreeing.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

"Wow" Beca said smiling at Chloe as she feels fluttering in her stomach

"We sound really great together" Chloe said also smiling at Beca.

The two sang the song and they couldn't help but feel a slight connection between the two of them. Beca felt the connection more while Chloe was still deciphering it and its meaning. Then they just stared at each other completely entranced by the other until Aubrey called both of them for dinner.

The four ladies ate together and made small talk. Aubrey quickly found a disliking to Beca because of her bad attitude and Beca felt the same way about Aubrey. As they finished dinner Aubrey and Chloe thanked both their hostess before leaving. However before Aubrey could leave the apartment Beca pulled her to the side.

"If you're going to make fun of me I swear to…"

"No. I need to tell you something about Tom" Beca whispered making sure Chloe doesn't hear it.

"What is it" Aubrey saw the seriousness in Beca's face and gave Beca her full attention.

"I think Tom is cheating on Chloe before he got kidnapped."

* * *

 **Next Chapter's Title: The Fun Begins!**


	5. The Fun Begins!

"I knew it!" Aubrey said snapping her fingers.

"Wait you knew and you didn't tell your best friend."

"I did and she wouldn't believe me but now that you have evidence she will."

"Uh…" Beca scratched the back of her neck "Actually I don't have any, this Asian girl just told me."

"Did she see Tom cheating?"

"No she kinda just implied it."

"What!? Chloe will never believe that, she always gives people the benefit of the doubt and Tom and her have history. She will never believe it."

"So what do we do? I don't want to see Chloe get hurt" Beca said looking at Chloe who was talking to Stacie.

"You like her don't you?" Aubrey said narrowing her eyes at Beca.

"What? No? Pfft…She's not even my type. She's so bubbly and full of emotions and…life and stuff…" Beca said toying with her bracelets.

"Uhuh." Aubrey said seeing through Beca's lies. "So you like dead people" Beca rolled her eyes at this.

"But seriously though what do we do?" Beca said getting serious again

"We gather more evidence."

"But what if it gets too dangerous, these guys have guns."

"Then we stop looking for Tom. We can't risk Chloe for some guy" the two nodded before going their separate ways.

The next day Chloe and Aubrey went to Beca's place to continue looking for Tom. They were going to go to the police station and show them the video. As they walked in the apartment they noticed a man engrossed in watching a movie.

"Beca you have guests! Two beautiful guests. Hi I'm Jesse, Beca's friend" the man said introducing himself.

"I'm Chloe but I have a boyfriend. She's single" Chloe said pointing at Aubrey. "Now where is my favorite Marine?" Chloe shouted excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"She's in the kitchen making coffee" Jesse said never breaking eye contact with Aubrey "And who might you be pretty lady?" Jesse said holding his hand out.

"Aubrey Posen" Aubrey smiled at Jesse and shook his hand.

"Aubrey, that's a beautiful name" to her surprise Jesse kissed the back of her hand. Aubrey smiled awkwardly at Jesse before pulling her hand away.

Whilst Chloe and Beca were having their own conversation.

"Good Morning Beca" Chloe went in for a hug but when Beca gave her a look Chloe quickly stopped.

"Good Girl" Beca said patting Chloe's head like a dog.

"Do I get a treat?" Chloe said batting her eyelashes

Beca rolled her eyes. "You get a coffee" Beca said making her way over to the Nespresso machine.

Chloe squealed "I love coffee!" Chloe then went to help Beca prepare coffee.

"So where's Stacie?" Aubrey had to admit she was excited to see the tall brunette and hang out with her. Yesterday was amazing. Hence why she decided to personally help Chloe find Tom instead of reading a bunch of legal documents. She was crushing hard on the brunette.

"She's not here" Jesse replied. Aubrey frowned at this but she didn't let it show.

"Do you know when she's coming back?"

"Not sure but I do know when that girl's sex drive is satisfied she'll come back" Jesse said making his way back to the couch to continue watching his movie.

"What?" this time Aubrey couldn't hide the way her face fell.

"Stacie loves to have sex!" Beca yelled from the kitchen.

At first Aubrey felt disappointed and then it turned into anger. Yesterday was probably Stacie's attempt at getting in her pants. She can't believe she almost fell for it. Aubrey gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself down.

"Aubrey are you ok?" Chloe asked her friend who was trying so hard not to puke over Beca's coffee table. Aubrey then takes the coffee Chloe has offered and sips it like a lady should to show them that she is indeed fine.

"Yep I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Beca smirks as she takes a sip of her coffee. Beca knew from the moment Aubrey asked where Stacie was that the blonde has a crush on her roommate. Aubrey then glares at Beca before turning to Chloe.

"You know Chloe, Beca likes…" Aubrey was interrupted by a loud coughing Beca.

"Oh my gosh Becs are you ok?" Chloe quickly rushed over to Beca's side who has her tongue out and was fanning it with her hands.

Chloe then examines Beca's tongue by cupping Beca's face and turning it from side to side. Beca tried to keep a straight face and not show how much she's enjoying Chloe's touch. As a result her jaw started shaking.

"Relax Beca it's just me." Beca nodded and relaxed her jaw "It's not badly burned. Huh you have a cute tongue Beca."

Chloe stares at Beca's tiny tongue before locking eyes with her. Their moment was interrupted when Chloe felt something wet on her palm. That's when Beca realized she was drooling on Chloe's palm. Beca rapidly took Chloe's hands off her.

"I'll get you milk" Chloe said chuckling at Beca's antics. Beca mentally slapped herself at her awkwardness.

"Smooth" Aubrey said. She was watching the whole time.

Beca then threw a roll of bread at Aubrey, hitting Aubrey right on the face.

"Oh Bread!" Jesse said picking up the bread on Aubrey's lap and taking a bite.

"Jesse you want some cheese with that?" Beca said holding a slice of American cheese.

"Beca no!" but it was too late the cheese hits Aubrey's face.

"Thanks Becs!" Jesse peeled the cheese off of Aubrey's face and placed it on the bread before taking a bite.

By now Aubrey was fuming and Beca's smugly look was not helping.

"You bitch!" Aubrey took a cushion and launched it at Beca who dodged it easily.

"Aaaaah!" Chloe screamed as she got hit by the cushion.

"Chloe" Beca said handing Chloe some paper towels. The milk Chloe was carrying has now spilled all over Chloe, on her neck, face and down her shirt. _Can I drink my milk now?_ Beca thought but didn't say it out loud.

"You know what? I'm going to go clean up and then we'll go. You two behave!"

"Ok!" Jesse said.

* * *

When they arrived at the station Stacie was already there waiting for them. She was talking to a bunch of police officers.

"Aubrey hi!" Stacie said as she spotted the blonde. A huge smile appeared on Stacie's face upon seeing Aubrey.

Aubrey gave her a small smile in response before completely ignoring her. Stacie furrowed her brow in confusion then looked at Chloe who shrugged. Stacie then returned to her previous conversation with the officers.

"Fat Amy?" Chloe said in surprised as they walked in to the police station.

"Amy?" Beca was surprised to see her roommate/friend from college.

"Shortstack what up!?" Fat Amy pulled Beca into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you little one. How'd you been?"

"I'm good. You're the chief of police?" Beca couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I 'am. I can't believe that they let a fat bitch like me control a bunch of men" Fat Amy winked.

"No wonder the police sucks" Beca whispers to Chloe who nods in agreement.

Whilst Fat Amy heard her "Nooo it's because of newbie over there" Amy said gesturing to the brunette who was having trouble working the printer. "Yo newbie come meet my friend Beca!"

The brunette quickly shuffles over to the front desk and waves hello.

"Hi I'm Emily I just started working here like two weeks ago."

"Beca."

"I'm Chloe. Its nice to meet you Emily."

Aubrey was too busy looking at Stacie to introduce herself.

"And this is my best friend Aubrey" Chloe said nudging Aubrey.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing go back to your staring" Beca smirked, knowing that Aubrey was spying on Stacie.

Aubrey couldn't return a comeback because she noticed one of the police officer was showing Stacie how to hold a gun properly.

Beca turned back to the mission and asked Fat Amy if they could help them find the guy in the video.

"Can you find any information about this guy?" Beca said pointing at the buzzed cut man in Tom's apartment building.

"Oh I know him!" Emily said raising her hand.

"No need to raise your hand newbie" Fat Amy said as she lowers Emily's hand. "What a weirdo."

"He's the father of my brother's friend."

"Great do you know where we can find him?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"No" Chloe's face falls "but I can tell you where his son goes to school" Chloe's face brightens up again. "His son is in middle school and goes to North Freeport High school. Also his name is Nathaniel but my brother calls him Nat, I know right sounds like a girl's name, Natalie, but whatever. Also you'll know it's him because he's the only kid who has a dolphin as a back pack."

"Ok thanks! Bye Emily and Fat Amy!" Chloe said as she grabs Beca's hand and yanks her away. "Stacie, Aubrey let's go!" Chloe commanded as she stills holds onto Beca's hand.

"Seriously don't you remember the rule about…" Beca was cut off as she slams to the door causing Chloe to stop abruptly.

"Beca I'm so sorry. I thought you'd get through" Chloe said pulling Beca close to her and kissing Beca on the nose three times in the row. Beca's eyes grew wide at the first touch of Chloe's soft lips on her nose. Her heart was pounding really fast. If she could just tilt her head up those lips would be touching Chloe's but it was all over too soon. Now Beca found herself getting pushed in the car with Chloe slapping her butt telling her to get inside fast.

"Hurry up Beca! Go, go, go!"

"Chloeee!" Beca's face was purely red now due to her embarrassment and Chloe's touch.

"You have such a cute butt Becs!" Chloe said slapping Beca's butt one last time before pushing Stacie in giving her a slap on the butt too.

"Oooh how do you know I liked to be spanked Chloe" Stacie said winking at Chloe who giggled before making her way over to driver seat. Whilst Aubrey held back a growl and slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

"You know now that I think about it. Maybe we shouldn't have given them information about some kid. Who knows what they would do with the child." Fat Amy said watching them leave in a hurry.

"They seem like nice people" Emily said shrugging.

"But nice people are usually the sociopaths. Nice going newbie you may have just helped them kill a child."

"What no? We have to do something" Emily said as she starts to panic.

"Nah. They probably won't hurt the kid" Fat Amy was enjoying the sight of a disheveled Emily.

"So who wants some donuts?" Bumper sang as he entered the station holding a box full of donuts.

"ME!" Emily sang back raising her hand.

"No. You don't get any because you broke the printer" Fat Amy said taking a bite of chocolate donut.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Hey you ok Becs?" Chloe said looking at Beca through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah my nose doesn't hurt anymore" Beca tentatively touched her nose.

"Wow I didn't know my kisses has healing powers."

"Chloe, Beca said her boobs hurts too from the impact from the door maybe you should kiss it" Stacie said earning her a smack on the head from Beca.

Chloe blushed, she didn't mean to kiss Beca like that it was just in the spur of the moment.

"Of course you would come up with a comment like that" Aubrey scoffed.

"Ok what did I do?" Stacie leaned over to Beca and whispered.

"She knows about the hunter."

"What? Why did you tell her" Stacie was irritated that Beca told Aubrey about her sex life.

"It wasn't me it was Jesse and plus why do you care?" Beca said arching a brow.

"I don't care" Beca stared at Stacie to gauge her reaction and by the way Stacie was playing with her nails there's a good chance Stacie was interested in Aubrey.

"Unless you think that it will hinder your chances with Aubrey."

"I would like you to know that there are other people I can have sex with" Stacie said bumping Beca's nose with her pointer finger.

Beca wrinkled her nose in response whilst Chloe was watching them and found Beca's action cute.

"I didn't mean a chance at a one night stand but a chance in a relationship" Stacie froze at this. _Do I want to be in a relationship with Aubrey?_

Stacie sighed this was too much to think about right now, she still has her grad school to worry about. She didn't need the distraction and plus being single is more fun.

On the other hand Beca wished she was in Stacie's position. At least she'd have a chance even though she will probably never tell Chloe how she feels. Beca always had trouble with relationship because of her closed off personality.

 _Love is so complicated_ Beca and Stacie both thought and sighed before looking out the window.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other.

"You two ok back there?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Yup" they both answered in monotone.

Chloe then decided to turn on the radio to brighten the mood. Which really didn't help at all.

* * *

"Look we're here" Chloe pulled over a parking lot.

They arrived just in time. School was ending in less than seven minutes and soon the students will be heading out including Nathan.

"Here's what we're going to do. We need to find Nathan and follow him to his parents. Then we'll follow them home, try to talk to him and get some information about Tom. Got it?" Beca explained.

"Yes!"

"Good now everybody look for a kid with a dolphin backpack" Chloe commanded as they split up.

Beca walked around the school about three times before she gave up and went back to the front. Stacie asked some of the high school boys for help but it seemed that they were only interested in Stacie. Aubrey waited with the parents who were looking for their kids as they come out of the school.

When Beca got back to the front of the school she noticed a certain redhead perched up on a branch of a very tall tree. Chloe was using the height advantage of the tree to get a better view of the school.

"Chloe you're not going to believe this I just saw a red panda stuck on a tree!" Beca said grinning.

"Haha very funny Beca" Chloe said not taking her eyes of the school.

"How did you even get up there?" Beca questioned because there was no way Chloe could have climbed up there because not even she could climb it.

"I'm stronger than I look." There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke again. "Beca do you think we're going in the in the right direction?"

"What do you feel?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm not sure Chlo but we have to start somewhere right?" Chloe nodded. She was satisfied with Beca's answer. For someone who always has sarcastic come backs Beca seemed to give Chloe hope.

"Beca I think Stacie spotted Nathan" Chloe pointed at Stacie who was jumping up and down while waving her hands frantically.

"Come on then" Beca ran to Stacie but stopped midway. She looked back at Chloe was staring at her sheepishly.

"I don't know how to get down."

"Aww is the red panda stuck?" Beca coed.

"Shut up…Aaah!" Chloe's foot slipped causing her fall from the tree. However instead of feeling the ground she felt two strong arms wrapped around her.

During the fall Chloe had managed to close her eyes and now that she felt safe Chloe opened her eyes to see dark blue eyes staring back at her.

"I got you" Beca was quick on her feet and managed to catch Chloe before she hit the ground.

"Thanks" for the second time that day the two were lost in each other eyes.

Until they were brought back again this time by Stacie.

"Chloe I found him! He went in a red van and is leaving right now we have to go!" Stacie said tugging on Beca.

Beca didn't have time to put Chloe down as the red van went pass them. Instead she just carried Chloe to the car. Chloe tightly wrapped both her arms around Beca's neck, she felt safe in Beca's arm. As they reached the car both Chloe and Beca got in the back seat with Chloe on Beca's lap. Aubrey was already waiting for them in the car and once they were all settled in she hit the gas and followed the van.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Aubrey questioned when she saw Chloe was on Beca's lap.

"Nothing" Chloe quickly said as she got off Beca's lap.

"I saved a red panda today" Beca proudly said while Chloe playfully slapped her on the arm.

"I love red pandas!" Stacie said.

"Yeah their cute" Aubrey added.

"I know" Beca said looking at Chloe who blushed and looked away. _Why the fuck did I just say that? Remember not to catch feelings_ Beca thought.

On the other hand Chloe was saying her own mantra. _I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend._

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence because Aubrey said she needed silence in order to concentrate on following the red van.

They followed the red van which led them to a private swimming pool for kids only. They noticed that his dad wasn't him and that Nathan's guard stayed outside of the pool area giving them the opportunity to talk to the kid.

"Ok so what do we do?" Chloe asked. They were hiding behind a tree as they spied on Nathan.

"We can lure him out with candy" Stacie suggested and pulled out a lollipop from her cleavage. Chloe and Aubrey looked in awe and felt a little in secure, they couldn't stash candies in their cleavage.

"No we can't do that. It will definitely alarm parents when a stranger offers a kid some candy and drags them away to a secluded area. By the way do you have some nerds in there?" Beca asked she was getting hungry.

"Yeah but its in my pocket" Stacie handed Beca a box of nerds and shared it with the rest.

"Anymore suggestions?" Beca said as she pops a bunch of nerds in her mouth.

When Beca looked up she saw Chloe has on a predatory smile or was it a _pervy smile?_ Then she looks to Aubrey and Stacie who were also sporting the same smile.

"No! Whatever it is I'm not doing it! Fuck no!"

* * *

Next Chapter's Title: Little Beca


	6. Little Beca

**A/N: School is starting again so updates will take longer. I'll try to update once a week but I make no promises. Sorry guys but school comes first.**

* * *

"No! Whatever it is I'm not doing it! Fuck no!" Beca said firmly. Her mind was all made up, whatever those three ladies were thinking Beca wouldn't do it no matter what.

"Oh come on Becs you don't even know what it is yet" Stacie said.

"Well according to your pervy smile I'm guessing I'm not going to like it."

"Please! For me!" Chloe brought her cutest red panda face ever on the table.

"No" Beca shook her head but her resolve was quickly deteriorating as she continued to stare at Chloe's adorable face _. Those fucking eyes and smile ugh…_ "Fine" Beca huffed in agreement.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you so much Beca!" Chloe squealed and gave Beca a big hug. Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance but in the inside she was secretly loving it.

Stacie quirked an eyebrow, it usually took more than just puppy dog eyes to get the Beca Mitchell to do something. Stacie looked at Aubrey who gave her a knowing look. Then Stacie smiled in realization Beca was whipped.

"Trust me Beca you're going to love this" Chloe dragged Beca into one of the changing stalls with Aubrey and Stacie following close behind.

 _10 Minutes Later_

"I hate you" Beca said in her resting bitch face "I fucking hate all of you."

"Oh come on Becs you look really cute!" Chloe smiled widely and her eyes glistened with adoration as she eyed Beca from head to toe.

"Yeah super cute" Stacie reached over to pinch Beca's cheek but she quickly withdrew her hand back when Beca growled at her.

Whilst Aubrey was laughing so hard that people were starting to stare at her. Every time Aubrey would open her mouth to speak only laughter would come out. Beca crossed her arms and glared at the laughing blonde who was now taking pictures and selfies with Beca.

Beca was wearing a one piece bathing suit that was decorated with the Teletubbies' characters. Beca had lost the argument with Chloe on which bathing suit to buy. Also on her arms were two duck floaties and there was a matching one around her waist. And the worst part of it all, Chloe says it's the best, were the huge pigtails that was currently getting toyed with by a hysterical Aubrey. Aubrey was flicking it around and she even placed it on her own head to show Beca how ridiculous it was. Stacie did the same on the other side while Chloe took a selfie with them.

"Yeah laughed it Posen because when I'm out of this stupid contraption I'm going to kill you first" Beca threatened and yank her pigtails away from Aubrey's hands. "Then you" Beca said staring daggers at Stacie.

Chloe waited for her death threat but nothing came. Chloe smiled to herself Beca didn't want to kill her even though it was her idea in the first place.

"I didn't know that pigs can also talk" Aubrey snorted like a pig causing Stacie to laugh.

"You're snorts are cute Bree" Stacie cooed. Suddenly Aubrey stopped her laughing fit and looked away from Stacie who furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well I think your pigtails make you look adorable" Chloe let her fingers trail down Beca's pigtails all the way down to Beca's floaties sending shivers down Beca's body.

"Awww is that your kid?" a women who happened to be walking by said.

"Yes she is!" Stacie said pulling Beca to her side, feeling like a proud mother. "Actually she's ours!" Stacie pointed at Aubrey

Aubrey stared wide eyed at Stacie then to the women. "No she's…" Aubrey didn't get to finish because Stacie had grabbed her and pulled her in to the family hug.

Beca was now squished between Aubrey and Stacie and because of the height difference her face was trapped between their boobs. Aubrey glared at Stacie who just blew a kiss to her.

"And I'm the godmother" Chloe piped in and quickly wrenched Beca away from Stacie and Aubrey. For some reason Chloe didn't want Beca's face near any boobs specially Stacie's perfectly round ones. Suddenly Chloe felt a bit insecure and looked at her own breast, frowning at them.

Beca noticed this and was quick to reassure the redhead "Don't worry they're perfect."

Chloe smiled at this. Somehow Beca's words made her feel more beautiful than any other compliments she received in her lifetime even Tom's who rarely gave her any. "Thanks."

Beca's eyes widen after realizing what she had just said "You're…welcome" Beca whispered as she busied herself with adjusting her floaties to hide her very red face.

"You girls really make a cute family. I'm Sarah by the way and this is my son Collin" Sarah shook hands with all the grownups while Collin waved shyly.

"Beca this is Collin. Collin this is Beca" Stacie said introducing the shy boy to Beca.

"You know we're in middle school right we can fucking introduce ourselves" Beca said forgetting that she was supposed to act like a child not some foul mouthed adult.

"Beca! What did I tell you about using those kind of language?" Stacie placed her hands on her hips as she acted like she was really Beca's mother. Beca just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah you should be punished" Aubrey said slapping Beca on her butt. Oh how she loved acting like Beca's mom.

"Ow!" Beca yelped. "You bitc…"

"Beca! That is not how you speak to your mothers" Chloe said winking. Chloe bent her knee so that she was eye level with Beca and held Beca's hands. "Just go with it" Chloe whispered so only Beca could hear.

"But she hit me!" Beca said stomping her feet, now she was acting like a big baby.

"I know but still, you shouldn't talk to them like that. Now Aubrey you shouldn't hit your kid either" Chloe said reprimanding them.

"Don't tell us how to raise our kid" Aubrey said.

"Well honey you did slap our Beca hard" Stacie said softly. She didn't want the fight the escalate but if Aubrey and her are going to have kids one day this is not how she wants to treat them. _Wait. What? Me and Aubrey and Kids? Shit maybe I do like…_ Stacie's thoughts were interrupted when Aubrey spoke.

"Are you seriously taking her side?" Stacie nodded. "Ugh…Fine. I shouldn't have hit you Beca" Aubrey said in defeat.

"Good. Now say sorry to each other" Chloe ordered and forced them to look at each other.

"Sorry" they both said through gritted teeth.

"Now hug each other" Stacie said pushing Aubrey to Beca.

"Ew no!" Both Beca and Aubrey said as they stepped away from each other.

"Fine. Now Beca, you go with Collin and have fun in the pool, ok baby. After you finish we'll go get ice-cream" Stacie said grabbing Beca's hand to intertwine it with Collin's.

"Let's skip to the pool" Collin said excitedly while Beca gave him an 'are you fucking me face'. Beca Mitchell does not skip.

"Fine" Beca huffed fixing her floaty. Aubrey and Stacie had to both stifle their laughter as Beca desperately tried to skip but failing miserably. Beca only ended up tripping on her feet but Collin kept her from falling.

Chloe felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Beca and Collin skipping while holding hands. Chloe didn't even laugh when mid-way to the pool Beca actually fell on her floaty causing her to roll around as she flailed her arms. Collin had managed to stop her from rolling over a trashcan. That's when the two decided to just walk.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you to be careful, don't drink the pool water, don't beat up other kids and make sure not to get pregnant!" Stacie said waving goodbye.

"Don't worry mommy I won't make the same mistake as mama!" Beca screamed so that everybody near the vicinity heard her.

Aubrey's laughter stop and her eyes flared up in anger. Aubrey was going to kill her kid right now. She was about to go after Beca but Stacie grabbed her waist stopping her.

"Come back here you insolent little child and I'm going to show you how a huge mistake you are to me!" Aubrey yelled as she desperately tried to get out of Stacie's hold.

Beca gave Aubrey a middle finger as a response.

"You little brat!" Aubrey's said as her kicking and screaming intensified.

"Aren't we a great family?" Stacie said smiling at Sarah who was just standing there awkwardly.

"Sure" Sarah said as she watched Beca flip her mom off, who was fuming as her wife tries to calm her down and the godmother rage with jealousy. "Yup you're definitely a great family" Sarah tried to hide her sarcasm through her smile.

* * *

Beca was getting nervous as she neared the entrance to the pool because she knows if she gets caught she'll be marked as a pedophile. The disguised she had on made her look like a normal teenage girl but her boobs might give it away. By the time Beca reached the entrance she had ditch Collin. Beca managed to successfully got in mainly because the guard was dosing off. Beca looked around the pool area and spotted Nathan in the middle of it swimming alone.

Beca huffed she was going to treat this like one of her missions in the marines. One mistake and it will cause her her life. Beca got ready by adjusting her floaties one more time before getting in the water, using her toes to test the water first. The pool was shallow enough so that the water was just below her shoulders. Beca tried to get to Nathan without being too conspicuous. She would dive in the water and swim for a couple of minutes or she would splash some kid with water.

The mission proved to be difficult because they forgot to inform her that Nathan was like an Olympic swimmer. That boy was like a dolphin, he wouldn't stop swimming around and every time Beca got close Nathan would change his direction. Also the kids in the pool weren't helping her at all. They kept on blocking her and splashing her with water. However Beca wasn't going to give that easily.

Meanwhile, Stacie was trying to calm Aubrey down by rubbing soothing circles on her back. After Beca flipped her off Aubrey had the urge to vomit but luckily Stacie was there to stop her. Chloe on the other hand was trying to make sense of why she was jealous of Beca and Collin. After a few minutes Chloe concluded that it was because of her acting as Beca's 'godmother'. Chloe didn't want her godchild getting involve with a boy at such a young age. _Yeah that's it_ Chloe thought.

"Aubrey are you good to go?" Chloe asked after coming up with her conclusion.

They still have work to do. Aubrey didn't respond because she was enjoying Stacie comforting her too much to even hear Chloe. Stacie heard but didn't say anything. Chloe called Aubrey again but this time she poked Aubrey on her tickle spot right between her ribcage.

Aubrey squealed making her realize that she was leaning her head on Stacie's shoulder. "Ok I think I'm good" Aubrey said as she harshly scooted away from Stacie who frowned.

"Aubrey are we good?" Stacie had to ask because Aubrey avoiding her was actually hurting her.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Aubrey said shrugging.

"Ok good" Stacie said but didn't believe Aubrey one bit but she just played along and smiled.

Aubrey still wasn't sure what to make of Stacie. Yes she has a crush on the tall brunette but she also didn't want to be just a one night stand. Aubrey knew she had to talk to Stacie about this so they could be on the same page, although she's not clear on what page that is.

"So now that's settled lets go find our child, god only knows what that kid is up to." Aubrey stood up and made her way over to the pool area with Stacie and Chloe following right behind her. The three of them hid behind a towel stand as they spied on Beca.

"I can't see anything" Chloe said as she tried to peek over a bunch of umbrellas in front of them. So Stacie took one of the umbrellas that was blocking their view and chucked it away.

The old lady who was sitting on one of the chairs looked at Stacie incredulously.

"Oh my gosh it's so windy today" Stacie said as she stuck her head out and waited for a breeze but nothing came. As a result both Chloe and Aubrey blew awkwardly at Stacie to create a breeze. The old lady shook her head before leaving the chair to sit somewhere else.

"Now this is much better" Chloe said as they hid behind the chair to watch Beca. When Chloe noticed that Collin wasn't with Beca anymore she felt relieved.

"Ok so here's the plan. Stacie and I will go over to Nathan's guards and distract them long enough for Beca to extract some information from him. You, Chloe, you will try to get as close to them without looking like a pedophile and listen in for back up. Beca might forget some of the things Nathan tells her" Aubrey said.

"Hey Beca is good at her job. Don't doubt her" Chloe said defensively.

"Okay, Okay sorry. Now let's go!" Aubrey and Stacie smirked at Chloe's obliviousness.

Aubrey and Stacie made easy conversation with each guys. They led the guards away from the pool area and into the shopping area where they asked them for their opinions on what bikinis to buy. Chloe on the other hand got a much better view by moving her chair next to where Beca was. Beca noticed Chloe and swam to her.

"This is harder than I thought. Nathan is a really good swimmer and I can't seem to catch to him" Beca said trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted from going from one end of the pool to the other.

"You can do this Beca" Chloe said looking straight to Beca's eyes and cupping her cheek.

"Yeah I can" Beca said nodding. The look Chloe was giving her was fueling her energy back up. Now Beca was even more determined to get to Nathan. Beca swam back to the middle of the pool and chased after the dolphin boy.

Whilst a women was watching the exchange between Beca and Chloe with a raised brow.

"She's my godchild" Chloe explained tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh" the women said as she continued to play with her phone.

Chloe then went back to watching Beca swim. After two minutes have passed Beca found herself in a blockade of kids. Beca didn't know what was going on until she felt something warm and then her body stiffened. Chloe got worried when she saw the horrified expression on Beca's face. Chloe quickly made her over to the other side of the pool to check on Beca.

"Beca are you ok?" Chloe called out.

Beca turned to Chloe looking all mortified. "I…think…they're peeing" Beca stutters while Chloe starts to laugh hysterically.

Beca scowls at Chloe. "And yup the water is getting warmer. Yup they are peeing, I'm officially going to murder all of you."

Beca looked around her and by some luck everyone was simultaneously having a pee break. Beca saw that almost every kid in the water were wearing the same expression, pure bliss and relief. By that Beca means relief when you've been holding going to the bathroom for a long time.

"Every kid in this pool is peeing! I'm fucking swimming in pee!" Chloe laughed harder causing her face to be the same color as her hair. Every other grown up was too busy on their phone to notice their kids peeing or a grown adult rolling around as she laughed.

Beca looked over to where Chloe was to express her anger but her anger quickly melted away. Chloe was rolling around the ground with her arms wrapped around her waist. Beca smiled at this. Seeing Chloe lose herself like this was a sight to be seen and Beca even felt more amazing knowing that she was the one who caused this. Beca continued to stare in awe completely unaware that the water temperature has risen maybe it was because of the sound of Chloe's laughter which was making her body warm.

Beca was drawn out of her Chloe induced dazed when she spotted, out of the corner of her eye, Nathan also having a pee break. Beca quickly made her way over to the little boy and grabbed his hand to prevent him from moving.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nathan said as he tried to pry his hands away from Beca's firm hold. Nathan looked over to his guards to see them talking with two ladies. All the other grownups were too busy to notice them.

"I just need you to answer a few questions" Beca said tightening her hold.

"No!" Nathan once again said as he continued to try and get free.

"It's no use man. I just need to know what your father's name is and where I can find him." By this time Chloe had controlled her laughter and went to listen in to their conversation.

"What do I get?" Nathan said as he stopped squirming.

"What do you want?"

"I want a kiss" Nathan said smirking.

"Are you kidding me!?" Beca was clearly annoyed. This boy was getting under her skin really fast and it was taking all her will power not to punch him.

"It's ok Beca you don't have to do it" Chloe said. She didn't want to force Beca to do something she didn't want to and also because the thought of someone kissing her 'godchild' was making her stomach queasy.

"Fine but you have to answer all of my question" Beca said. _For Chloe._

"Beca…"

"It's fine Chloe" Beca said giving Chloe a wink. Chloe nodded and hid her smirk from Nathan.

"Ok. So my father's name is Clarke Fin and he's on a special business trip right now out of town."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. He said something about the Grand Chief Hotel. Is that it?"

"Anything you want to add Chlo?"

"Does your dad know a man named Tom, he's really good looking" Beca gagged when Chloe complimented Tom.

"Yeah. He's really fun to be around with. He's one of my dad's trusted partner."

"Do you know what your dad does for a living?" Beca added getting a bit suspicious.

"No. Not really he says that he sells stuff but that's about it" Nathan said shrugging.

Beca looked at Chloe to see if she wanted to ask any other question. Chloe shook her head no.

"Ok thanks kid. Bye." Beca was about to leave the pool but Nathan grabbed her arm.

"What about my kiss!" Nathan whined.

"Ugh fine" Beca crossed her arms and waited for Nathan to lean. When Nathan was hallway to Beca's lips, Beca shrieked causing everyone to look at her.

"Mommy this boy is trying to kiss me!" Beca said pointing at Nathan.

"You perverted little boy!" Chloe threw a noodle at Nathan and pulled Beca out of the water into her side. "Are you ok baby?" Chloe placed an arm around Beca's waist while her other hand held Beca's face.

"Hmmm" Beca replied as she faked a tear and hugged Chloe tighter. Chloe then whispered soothing words to Beca while caressing her face.

Whilst everyone was watching the scene and gossiping with each other. Upon hearing Beca shriek, Nathan's two guard had quickly made their way over to the boy.

"What's going on here?" one of the guards said and he was met with a slap from Chloe. Beca buried her face in Chloe's side to hide her laughter at the stunned face of the guard.

"You should keep a leash on that boy. He was being inappropriate with my goddaughter!" Chloe berated the two guards.

"Nathan not again. You're grounded for a month!"

"But Mark!" Nathan whined but the Mark was having none of it. He picked up the boy and led him back to their van. When Nathan looked back at Beca and Chloe they both stuck their tongue out.

"Oh my god Chloe you were amazing. That slap was incredible" Beca said in between laughs.

"I know" Chloe said as she flipped her hair sending Beca into another fit of laughter. "But you're shrieked was probably what sold it. You'd make one hell of an actress, Beca."

"Yeah we would" They walked back to Aubrey and Stacie without breaking their hug as they continue to laugh. They were flush against each other and it felt wonderful.

"You two do know that the act is over right?" Aubrey said as Beca and Chloe approached them.

"So?" Chloe said as she squeezed Beca who was tearing up in laughter. "Let's go get ice-cream!"

Aubrey looked at Stacie who shrugged and dragged her to the nearest ice cream shop.


	7. In Da Club

**Note: Extra-long chapter because I probably won't be updating for a long time but I will finish this story!**

* * *

"Ok how did we go from getting ice-cream to being in shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere?" Aubrey asked as she looked around the worn out room she was currently in. There was an old beaten couch in the middle of the room, a T.V. with antennas in them, and the walls were brown and soggy looking.

"Oh come on Aubrey it's not that bad" Stacie said as she plopped down on the sofa as a result dust went flying everywhere. Aubrey and Stacie both coughed as they swatted the dust away.

"And is that a puke stain on the carpet!?" Aubrey shrieked pointing at the dark spot on the yellow carpet.

"Oh come on, Bree you made bigger stains than that" Chloe said causing both Stacie and Beca to laugh.

"Chloe! You didn't need to say that. Plus I only puke when I'm scared, nervous or really stressed out."

"Oh shit that's like all the time. Maybe I should start carrying an umbrella" Beca joked and got a high five from Stacie.

"Haha very funny Mitchell" Aubrey said but glared at Stacie for encouraging Beca.

"Don't worry Aubrey I make my own stains too" Stacie winked suggestively at Aubrey who blushed. "And Beca drools in her sleep."

"Hey!" Beca smacked Stacie on the back of her head.

"Don't worry Beca I think it's cute!" Chloe said smiling.

"Everything about Beca is cute to you" Chloe was about to retort back but now that she thinks about it Aubrey was right. Beca had to hide the smile that was growing bigger by the second so she went to the sink to wash her hands. _Stupid crush!_

"Fuck! The plumbing is not working!"

"Okay maybe it is bad but we'll manage" Chloe said setting her things down by the doorway.

"The things I'd do for you" Aubrey scoffed.

"No one asked you to come, no one wants you here" Beca said.

"I do!" Both Chloe and Stacie said while they raised their hand.

"Sheesh Stacie you're supposed to be on my side and why did you come again?" Beca asked.

"I'm here to support my friend" Stacie said as she placed an arm over Chloe's shoulders.

"Thanks Stacie I really appreciate it" Chloe said. Stacie might have ulterior motives of why she came but she wasn't going to tell them that especially Aubrey. After the whole wife pretend thing, Stacie decided that it wouldn't that bad if Aubrey and her got together. It both scared and thrilled her but she thinks that Aubrey would be worth it. Stacie was going to pursue the blonde.

Right after the four of them got their ice-cream, Chloe looked over Tom's address book and found the place Nathan was talking about. Right next to its address was a date indicating when the meeting would happen which was two days from today. That's when Beca decided that they leave right there and then so they can have a day to scope out the place. Chloe agreed and Stacie and Aubrey decided to go with them. Aubrey also wanted to sort somethings out with Stacie.

Turns out the hotel wasn't actually a hotel but a mansion in the small town called Eek. Beca thought it was weird but Chloe thought it was funny and creative. They actually passed by the mansion on their way to the town where it was located and it was enormous. Beca then decided to get a hotel that was near it and the only hotel that was available turned out to be the crappiest one.

"I called the front desk and said they'll send a plumber early in the morning. Let's just get some sleep so we can wake up early tomorrow and scope out the place" Beca said.

"Nope! We are going to go clubbing!" Stacie excitedly yelled.

"No!" both Beca and Aubrey said in unison.

"Stop being a party pooper guys. Let's go clubbing so Chloe can forget that her boyfriend is missing for the night."

"Chloe do you want to?" Aubrey asked. She knew her best friend deserved to have fun after everything that just happened to her.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it" Chloe said shrugging.

"Then it's settled we're going to go clubbing" Stacie shook her booty before grabbing both Aubrey and Chloe.

"Ugh fine" Beca rolled her eyes.

The four ladies walked around town to find a decent club were they could let loose. While walking they talked about anything, they tried to stay away from the topics about boyfriends or kidnappings. Beca enjoyed this part of the night because it was just her and Chloe, Stacie hogged all of Aubrey's attention but Beca couldn't care less. However once they were in the club Beca's mood became sour. It's just that she rather be the one spinning than dancing with a bunch of sweaty people trying to cop a feel.

"Drinks for everybody!" Stacie said carrying a tray full of assorted drinks to their table. Of course, not even a minute in the club Stacie was already drunk.

"To letting loose!" Stacie yelled as they each took a shot. Beca grimaced at the taste, it was definitely strong.

"Come dance with me Becs" Chloe said pulling on the girls arm.

"I'm good here, Chlo you go have fun" Chloe placed her hands on her hips. Beca knew at that point Chloe won't take no for an answer "Fine" Beca grunted as she let Chloe lead her to the dance floor. Apparently Stacie had also dragged an unwilling Aubrey to the dance floor.

Chloe and Stacie began to dance to the beat of music while Beca and Aubrey just stood there swaying their body, they weren't really moving.

"Oh come on guys that's not dancing!" Chloe yelled over the music.

"Sorry Chloe but I'm not drunk enough to make a fool out of myself yet."

Both Stacie and Chloe grinned mischievously. "More shots!"

 _Post To Be_ by Omarion was currently playing and after a few more drinks both Beca and Aubrey were feeling the alcohol in their system. They began to dance to the song but the sight was just horrible. The two had smiles on their faces but it looked like they were also in pain by the way they were moving. Their moves were just horrible and it wasn't even related to the song. They were using their fingers as a phone, Beca was marching in place while saluting and Aubrey was doing some flight attend gestures with her hands, Chloe knew that move but she wouldn't advice doing it in a club. As the song progressed they began boxing their faces, then they boxed their boobs then their crotch. Stacie and Chloe just enjoyed the sight. Beca and Aubrey were too cute, and they were also hilarious, hot and entertaining at the same time.

Then it got more weird when the line "eat the booty like groceries" Aubrey turned around and shook her booty while Beca opened her mouth as big as she could and pretended to eat Aubrey's 'groceries'. Then Aubrey made an 'oh' face while Beca slapped Aubrey's ass. After a few more minutes of horrible dancing both Stacie and Chloe took pity on them. So they paired up with each of them and began to dance to the beat of the music.

They were all having fun dancing with each other. By the third song Beca gained some swag and began to impress Chloe with her moves. Beca began to get close to Chloe as her hands roamed around the redhead's sides and back. Chloe had to bite back a moan because Beca's touches were electrifying her and yet Beca's touches were also gentle. On the other hand Aubrey's dancing could still use some work but Stacie was having fun teaching her because she got to touch her.

"Woooh! Now that was fun!" Chloe giggled as Beca helped her get back to their table.

By now Beca had sobered up and when she realized how close she and Chloe were dancing she decided to go back to their table. Chloe and she were basically flushed against each other, chest to chest and they could practically feel each other's breath. Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist while Chloe's was around Beca's neck and their noses would brush against each other every time they would move. Beca couldn't take the close proximity without doing anything stupid like kiss Chloe so she decided to sit down to take a breather.

Aubrey also followed them but Stacie stayed behind to dance some more. Stacie had to implement her plan to get Aubrey.

"Beca I want to tell you a story about my college years!" Chloe said. Chloe wasn't as drunk as Beca thought she would be.

"Ok red I'm all ears" Beca sat a respectable amount of distance away from Chloe. She still needed to compose herself after their dance.

"Aubrey you have to listen too."

"Sure" Aubrey said but she was too distracted and mesmerized by the tall brunette dancing seductively alone and _she's looking at me!_

"So I went to Barden and…"

Everything Chloe said was all drowned out as Aubrey watched Stacie dance. Stacie was swinging her hips from side to side as she licked her lips and Aubrey couldn't help but also lick hers. By now Chloe was doing weird hand gestures. Aubrey saw that one of them was a dog and then a gun and Beca's face was like that of a person about to die from a horror film. But then Stacie ran her hands up and down her body pausing to grope her breast. Aubrey smiled and squeezed one of her own.

Chloe then got up and began to do a pelvic thrust against Beca's face who held her hand up to block it. And _Oh!_ Stacie drops down alllll the way down to the floor and Aubrey follows the motion by tilting her head to the side. Somehow Chloe ended up on the floor face down her hair sprawled over the floor but Aubrey couldn't care less because Stacie was twerking and winking at her, plus Beca was there helping Chloe up.

However the spell Stacie cast onto Aubrey was broken when a guy wearing a green shirt came behind Stacie and started dancing with her. Aubrey's face began to heat up with rage, so she left the bar. She didn't see Stacie push the guy away or Stacie run after her. Also she didn't see Chloe pull out a bunch of handkerchief out her mouth while Beca laughed and clapped like a child.

"Then Aubrey puked on the first two rows."

"That's disgusting" Beca grimaced.

"Yeah but we redeemed ourselves the next year."

"You want to get out of here?" It was getting too stuffy in the club. Chloe nodded and grabbed the hand Beca held out.

The two walked around town hand in hand. Beca didn't know who initiated it but she likes the feeling of it and so does Chloe.

"So did you want to be something else other than an English teacher?" Chloe arched a brow. She was surprised at Beca's question. Usually it was her who initiated the conversations.

"What?" Beca said.

"Nothing. When I was young I dreamt of being a singer that's why I joined the Bellas with Aubrey."

"Eew acapella" Beca grimaced at the thought of it.

"Don't knock it until you try it. It's actually pretty amazing making music with just your mouth with a bunch of people."

"Uh-huh" Beca said she still wasn't sold on the idea of acapella.

"And when you're out on stage singing what you've worked on for months its surreal and even when we lose its' still worth it because you get to do it with your sisters" Chloe's eyes gleamed as she talked about her time as a Bella.

Beca loved Chloe's passion for music it was something she shared in common with her. "What about you did you always wanted to be a Marine?"

"I wanted to be a stripper when I was young."

"Shut up" Chloe said playfully punching Beca.

"Yeah I did. My dad took me to strip club when I was young. I just loved how they would move on that pole." Chloe just stared at Beca with sadness in her eyes. "I'm just fucking with you, Beale. I can't believe you fell for that" Beca said laughing as she slapped her knee. Chloe wasn't sure if Beca was kidding or not, to her it seems like it was the truth but Beca was good at hiding her feelings.

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand "Beca if you need to talk…"

"I'm kidding Chloe. Sheesh you can't take a joke and no I really didn't plan on being a Marine it kinda just got thrown at me. But I I've always wanted to be a DJ when I was young. My mom and I we're really into music it was something we bonded over." Chloe knew there was something more to the stripper story but decided to move on from it, Beca was the one who's going to decide if she wants to open up to her or not. Also Beca was already opening up to her with her mom, _baby steps_ Chloe thought.

"Well my mom's a doctor, she wanted me to follow in her footsteps but turns out I'm not smart enough to go to med school. So I settled for teaching."

"Well I do know that you're smarter than me."

"Thanks Beca. I really appreciate the compliment even though I know a lot of people are smarter than you."

"Hey! I'm pretty smart. You know it takes a certain smartness to be a Marine" Chloe just laughed at Beca's choice of word causing Beca to laugh too. Chloe's laughter was very infectious.

Once the laughter died Beca suggested something she wouldn't usually suggest. "You know if you want we can make music together. I can come up with the beats while you can work on the lyrics."

Chloe squealed at this and hugged Beca "I would totes love that. It could be our thing!" Beca like that they have a thing.

The two began to discuss their love for music and what they would like their first collaboration to be like. They were stuck with the song either being slow and emotional or fast paced with a bunch of base drops. They did agree on putting on a rap part somewhere in the song but neither of them was an excellent rapper they were decent.

Both of them were having such a great time until someone yelled 'Hey Tom'. Chloe's body jerked up and her eyes went everywhere. While Beca's heart clenched, she didn't want her time with Chloe to end if she could she would stop time but she can't. Beca's pain eased when they realized that 'Tom' was a forty year old man.

Chloe sighed and took a seat on the bench near them tears beginning to form in her eyes. She almost forgot that Tom was missing.

"We're going to find him, Chlo I promise you that" Beca said as she pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing this was not the time to be weak, she had to stay positive. Beca's hug was also very comforting which helped, a lot. Chloe buried herself into Beca's chest more. Chloe had to admit Beca's hugs were awesome and she felt special because she knew Beca just doesn't give out hugs.

"Yeah we will. I feel like we're so close to finding Tom" Beca tightened her hold on Chloe to stop her from blurting out Tom's infidelity. Chloe will probably not believe her and in return hate her for making such things up about her 'sweet' Tom.

Beca sat there holding Chloe until she's had enough of the pain in her chest "Hey I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you" Chloe said as she made an attempt to stand up but Beca stopped her.

"No you stay here and have fun. I'll meet you back at the hotel" Beca said as she left. She needed to clear her head. On the other hand Chloe wanted to follow Beca she needed more of Beca's hugs. _Need? Why do I need Beca?_

Meanwhile

Aubrey was walking aimlessly around town. She just wanted to find a place where she can sit and think about what's going on with her and Stacie. At first it seems like Stacie is flirting with her then next she's flirting with someone else. Aubrey groaned she usually doesn't get too hung up on someone. If a person was giving her mix signals then Aubrey would usually just move on but for some reason she can't. Also they still need to have a talk. Aubrey groaned again she needed to clear her head somehow and that's when she saw the swing.

Aubrey approached the one and only swing on the small park between a coffee shop and a diner. When she grabbed the chain of the swing she noticed that Beca was holding the other chain. Beca had also decided to swing her problems away.

"I got here first!" Aubrey said yanking the chain to her.

"No I did!" Beca yanked the chain back to her.

The two did a stare down before they lunged for the swing.

"Move!" they both yelled as they pushed on each other's faces with one hand while the other still had a firm hold of the chain. They then engaged on a one handed slap fight that turned dirty. Aubrey had longer nails and scratched Beca's face while Beca yanked on Aubrey's hair.

"What the fuck am I doing? I'm a Marine for goodness sake!" Beca stopped slapping and grabbed Aubrey's hand that was holding the chain. Beca twisted it so Aubrey would let go of her hold but not hurt her too much. Then Beca sweep Aubrey's leg with one of her own causing Aubrey to fall on her butt.

"Ha!" Beca yelled in victory as she sat down on the swing. Beca was about to start swinging when Aubrey suddenly pushed Beca off.

"Fuck! Aubrey!" Beca yelled as she landed on the grass.

"Sucks for you hobbit" Aubrey said as she gently sat down on the swing.

"No! That's my swing!" Beca tackled Aubrey to ground. The two started rolling around the ground as they slapped one another. For some reason Beca was not using her fighting skills against Aubrey. Also for some reason there weren't any people around.

The two continued to fight until they spotted a little girl sitting on the swing, swinging happily.

"Sucks for you two" the little girl said smiling down at them.

The two adults groaned. Beca got off of Aubrey and offered her a hand but Aubrey shrugged it away.

"Fine" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" the little girl said. Aubrey and Beca looked at each other and decided not to respond.

"Is it because of a girl?"

"What!?" both Aubrey and Beca said in unison as they stared at the girl.

"I thought so" the little girl stopped swinging. "Let me guess you" she pointed at Beca "like a girl who already has a boyfriend."

"How did you know that?"

"And you don't know if you can trust the girl you like to not be able to sleep with someone else."

"What the fuck!? Who are you?" Aubrey said crossing her arms. Beca did the same because apparently this girl was stalking them. There was no way she could know all this.

"My name is Anna" the little girl said introducing herself. This Anna girl seemed to remind both Aubrey and Beca of someone but they can't put their finger on it. Anna had greyish blue eyes just like Beca's and blonde hair like Aubrey's. Anna had on some heavy black eyeliner on, ear spikes, a yellow scarf around her neck and a white dress like something Aubrey would wear.

"Okay…Anna what do you think we should do?" Aubrey said. It wouldn't hurt to get an outsider's opinion.

"Beca, you should try showing Chloe that you're the better person for her" Beca cocked a brow at Anna "Show Chloe through your actions that you could do so much more for her than Tom will ever will. Cook her breakfast or make her smile 24/7. You know all those romantic cheesy stuff."

"But I'm not romantic and I'm not a homewrecker."

"I know you're not but I do know that when you love someone you tend to give it your all. Being romantic comes to you naturally. And that doesn't make you a homewrecker."

"How do you know I'm a romantic person? And who said anything about me loving Chloe? I don't love her."

"Keep telling yourself that hobbit" Anna said.

"What did you just…?"

"Now you, Aubrey tell Stacie how you feel and give her a chance to show you that she can be fully committed to you."

"I don't think Stacie can stop sleeping around. I saw her grinding on some guy back in the club."

"Are you sure that's what you saw or was she trying to put on a show for someone else and then that green shirt dick lick happened to just pop up at the wrong time."

"Uhm…I don't know, maybe" now that she thought about it Stacie's eyes were glued to her and only her.

"So you just assumed" the little girl threw her hands in frustration "I hate it when people assume things. What if she pushed the green shirt dude away?"

"I don't know I left as soon as the guy showed up. And now you're the one assuming things!"

"Ugh fine but it doesn't matter because you left before she could deny the guy! Stupid!" Anna thumped Aubrey on her forehead. Aubrey's eyes widen and she made a 'oh no you didn't face'.

"She just thumped me!" Aubrey said turning to face Beca who was chuckling.

"Stop laughing you're no better!" Anna said yanking on Beca's hair.

Beca yelped and stood up pointing a finger at Anna "Okay you're pushing it kid!"

"Yeah we're adults you can't just disrespect us!" Aubrey said crossing her arms.

"Fine sorry but just listen to my advice. Aubrey you should give Stacie a chance, people can change and she might surprise you. And Beca I know you hate the idea of cheating but you're not cheating if you're just showing how you're a much better partner than Tom. Unless you're kissing or humping Chloe while she's still with Tom then that's a different story. Also Tom is already cheating so yeah."

"What if I need to show Chloe I'm better in bed than Tom" Beca joked and Aubrey giggled, it was a funny.

"Do I need to remind you of your childhood?" Beca was taken aback by this.

"Seriously dude who are you?" Beca said.

"It doesn't matter and by the looks of it you only have the days until the day you guys find Tom to change Chloe's mind. Because when that day comes its either Chloe stays with Tom who's allegedly cheating on her or dumps Tom to be with you."

"Wow your love life is more complicated than mine" Aubrey said.

"Well you will never have a love life unless you give Stacie a chance, duhhh!"

"You know you are a very rude kid" Aubrey said glaring at Anna who just shrugged.

"But you're right" Beca interjected and Aubrey agreed.

"Well it was nice talking to you two but I have to go now my parents are probably worrying. Good luck with your problems!" Anna said as she skipped out of the park.

The two girls looked at each other before staring at the direction Anna went as they pondered over what Anna said. After ten minutes of thinking they finally came to a decision and hoped that it'll end well for both of them. The two promptly made their way back to their hotel room hoping that Chloe and Stacie are there.

"So, Anna is a nice name" Beca said trying to lessen the awkward silence that fell as they walked back to the hotel.

"Yeah it is. I wouldn't mind having that as my name."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to buy some cookies on your way out the club from a little girl scout girl?"

"Yeah. Chocolate chip cookies. She said she needed to win a bike or something. Whyyy…?"

"Huh" Aubrey looked back to find no swing but an empty parking lot "Nothing I was just curious."

"So…uh…what are we going to do about Chloe and Stacie?"

* * *

 **Note: What should they do? Next Chapter's Title: More Dolphins. I'm not sure when the next update will be. All reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks For Reading!**


	8. Bathrooms and Spoons

**Note: Sorry for the long wait but school comes first! And I'm sorry if I wasn't clear in the last chapter but Anna is not real she was made up by Beca and Aubrey. If you read the last four lines you'll see that both of them were drugged by some girl scout. Also I know I said more dolphins will be in this chapter but sometimes things doesn't go according to plan but there will be dolphins!**

* * *

"Where the fuck where you two?!" Chloe yelled when Beca and Aubrey walked through the door of the room they were staying in. When Beca and Aubrey arrived at the motel it was already past one o'clock in the morning.

"We tried calling you but you guys didn't answer. We thought something bad had happened to you two!" Stacie said as she hit the end call button on her phone.

"Sorry we just had a rough night we didn't mean to worry you guys" Aubrey said as she and Beca slouched down on the couch.

"What happened to you two you? It looks like a bus just ran over you guys" Chloe said as she looked over the two worn out girls. Stacie was already in the kitchen fetching them some water.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Beca said holding her side that Aubrey punched while they were fighting over the imaginary swing.

"Well…" A knock on the door interrupted Chloe so she went to answer it.

"Hey who is Chloe talking to?" Beca asked. Chloe has been at the door for far too long.

"Just some girl scout" Stacie said shrugging. Aubrey and Beca quickly made eye contact before they rushed to the door. Beca pulled Chloe away from the door while Aubrey confronted the little girl.

"You get out of here! No one wants your cookies!" Aubrey said taking the box of cookies and throwing it on the wall. She then pushed the girl out the door and then slammed the door shut.

"Aubrey why did you do that?" Chloe asked.

"That stupid girl scout drugged us!" Beca said letting go of Chloe's wrist.

"We started hallucinating, we fought over a swing then we made up some girl named Anna."

"Hey isn't that the name your mom wanted to name you but your dad said Aubrey sounded more professional" Chloe said cocking her head to the side.

"Wow that's so weird it's the same for Beca. I guess you two have more in common than you think" Stacie said. "Oh and haha you got drugged by a little girl!"

"Well in that case maybe you and I should date, Aubrey"

"No!" both Chloe and Stacie yelled in unison earning them a raised eyebrow from both Aubrey and Beca. Chloe didn't know why she was being defensive.

"I mean Beca needs someone who's not so uptight, no offense Aubrey" Chloe said stepping behind Beca and placing both her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Offense taken."

"She needs someone who's bubbly to balance her badass attitude" Chloe began to rub her hands up and down Beca's arms. Beca hummed liking the feeling of Chloe's hands on her.

"Why are you describing yourself?"

Chloe stopped her ministration and dropped her hands to her side. Beca whined in protest, she wanted more of Chloe's touch.

"I'm not. There are plenty of other happy go lucky person out there for Beca plus I have Tom" Beca stiffened which Aubrey noticed. Beca drank the water that Stacie brought to distract herself form the pain.

"Well what Aubrey needs is a Stacie!"

"No. What I need is some sleep. So who's sleeping with who?"

Stacie and Chloe giggled at the suggestive term while Beca lightly chuckled.

"Why do I feel like I'm surrounded by kids" Aubrey sighed and rub her forehead. "Who's rooming with who?" Aubrey said rephrasing the question.

Before anybody could speak Stacie rushed over to Aubrey and hauled her over her shoulder "I'm sleeping with Aubrey!"

"Stacieeee!" Aubrey yelped in surprise when she was suddenly turned upside-down, her face on Stacie's butt.

Both Beca and Chloe watched in awe as Stacie jump over the coffee table and ran into one of the bedrooms with a hysterical Aubrey dangling over her shoulder.

"I guess we'll be sleeping together" Chloe teased while Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. She and Chloe would be sleeping in the same bed that was made for one person. Beca was excited and frightened at the same time. Excited at the thought that they'd probably had to spoon since the bed is so small and frightened because she might not be able to control herself around the beautiful redhead.

"Beca are you ok?" Chloe said cupping the girl's red face.

"I was drugged" Beca said as she was snapped out of her dirty thoughts by the soft feeling of Chloe's hands on her cheeks.

"Well then let's go get some rest my tiny druggie DJ" Chloe looped her arms around Beca's as she dragged Beca into their room.

"Wow. This looks like a five star room" Beca said sarcastically as they entered the tiny bedroom that looks liked it hasn't been occupied since the 1990's. The walls were a mustard color with some brown stains and there were some tiny cob webs on the corner.

"It's not that bad. We have a bed and a lamp and our own bathroom."

"Woohoo our own bathroom I can't wait to see if there's a dead body in the tub. Hey I'm just going to take a shower." Beca said as she grabbed a towel from her bag before making her way to the bathroom.

"Ok. I'll keep the bed warm!"

Once Beca was in the bathroom she started to undress but decided to keep her slippers on because the shower floor looks like it might contain some sort of disease, _at least there's no dead body._

Beca let the warm water cascade over her body as she thought of how to get Chloe to fall for her. She has decided that Chloe was worth the fight but she's not going to do anything drastic that will make her or Chloe a cheater, Beca did not want to be associated with that term. Because technically Chloe is still with Tom but 'Anna' was right she could show Chloe in subtle ways that she is what Chloe needs and will want.

Beca was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Chloe entering the bathroom.

"Hey Beca are you ok?" Chloe said when she noticed that Beca's silhouette was hunched over and unmoving.

"Shit Chloe! Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost slipped!"

"I'm sorry. You know for an ex-marine you're not really good at paying attention to your surroundings."

"I don't usually get attack by some pervert while I'm in the bathroom."

"Are you calling me a pervert, Beca Mitchell!" Chloe went over the tub and gripped the curtain showers.

"Chloe? What are you doing?" Chloe tugged slightly on the curtain, two of the hooks came undone. "Chloe don't you dare!" Beca yelled covering her junk already.

"But the pervert wants to see!" Chloe giggled as she imagined Beca's horrified face.

"I was kidding!"

"Then what Am 'I?"

"You're an annoying redhead!"

Chloe tugged on the curtain and two more hooks fell.

"Wait! You're Chloe who's an amazing English teacher and an acapella nerd who has a voice that can match Beyoncé!"

"Aww Beca! That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" it really was. Chloe lets go of the curtain and Beca sighs in relief.

"Can you do your business already so that I can shower in peace."

"Fine" Chloe said sitting on the toilet to do her business. Chloe couldn't help but look at Beca's silhouette through the shower curtains. Chloe could perfectly see Beca's well curved body and also the hands that was currently scrubbing. The first time Chloe saw Beca she thought Beca was gorgeous and seeing her like this, without any clothes to hide her curves was something else.

"Are you watching me wash myself?" At this Chloe's head quickly snapped away from Beca's form. Beca saw the movement and smirked.

"No, there was just…an interesting stain on the shower curtain."

"Whatever you say Beale."

Once Chloe finished peeing she flushed the toilet and a scream from Beca came with it.

"Beca what happened?"

"The water is freezing!"

"Really?" Chloe flushed it again.

"Chloe stop!" The water was hitting Beca like cold ice and since the shower was so small there was no were to hide.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm going to get you back!"

"I said I was sorry. You can be any spoon you want for the night how about that?" Chloe really was sorry.

"Beca?" Chloe called out when Beca didn't answer. Beca was too busy thinking about the pros and cons of being a big spoon vs. a little spoon. In one hand Beca will be able to hold Chloe in her arms and bury her face in that luscious hair or she could have Chloe's body flushed against her back and Chloe's lips on her neck.

"Beca?"

"Little spoon!" Beca rushed out, the feeling of Chloe's boobs on her back was the deciding factor. _Oh my gosh maybe I'm the pervert._

"Ok sounds good to me. I'll be waiting little spoon."

* * *

 _ **Aubrey's and Stacie's Room.**_

"Stacie put me down!" Aubrey was still on Stacie's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, ok" Stacie placed Aubrey down on the bed. Aubrey crossed her arms and glared at Stacie. "Sorry I didn't want you to sleep with anyone else."

"Seriously Stacie?"

"I didn't go home with the guy if that's what you're asking" Stacie sat down next to Aubrey.

Aubrey sigh, she had made up her mind of what she wanted her and Stacie to be. "Sorry I didn't mean to assume that. It's just your reputation is scaring me."

"Well I'm scared of you too" Stacie admitted "the question is do you want to be scared together?"

Aubrey took a deep breath while Stacie tried to stop her legs from shaking with nervousness.

"How about a date?" Aubrey finally said.

"Yes!" Stacie threw her arms around Aubrey and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Aubrey blushed and hugged Stacie back. "When are we going to have it?" Stacie said not letting go of Aubrey.

"After all this is done" Aubrey replied.

"Ok, I can wait" Stacie finally let Aubrey go.

"That means no sleeping with people" Aubrey warned.

"I know. Can I sleep with you though?" Before Aubrey can reply Stacie beat her to it "I mean on the bed."

"Yes but I'm the big spoon" Aubrey said going to the bathroom to change.

"I don't mind as long you're the one I get to be a spoon with" Stacie said as she also got change for bed with a smile plastered on her face.

Once they both were in their sleeping clothes, Stacie and Aubrey got into their positions. Aubrey on the left side of the bed with her arms wrapped around Stacie's mid-section. Stacie has her back flushed against Aubrey's front and her hands covering the one Aubrey has on her stomach. The two sigh in contentment.

"Aubrey?" Aubrey hummed in response. "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"What do you want to do" Aubrey whispered into Stacie's neck.

"Can we just talk?"

"Ok."

Stacie turned around to face Aubrey who kept her arm around Stacie's while the other was tucked under her head.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Stacie thought for a moment before speaking "Is your hair naturally blonde?" Aubrey chuckled and kissed Stacie on the forehead. Aubrey was hoping that her decision to give Stacie a chance won't hurt her later on. However right now it felt nice just talking to Stacie and getting to know each other.

* * *

 _ **Beca's and Chloe's room**_

"You're finally done" Chloe said as she sees Beca walk out of the bathroom. "Come on and get in the bed with me" Chloe said patting the space next to her."

Beca walked to the bed and lied down on her side of the bed facing away from Chloe. Beca's heart was beating really fast because she knows what's coming next. And there it was Chloe's arms around her, Chloe's body pressed against her back and who could forget about Chloe's chest. Beca was in heaven. To be honest the bed was big enough for them to fit they didn't need to cuddle or anything but no one said anything about it. They were both comfortable like that.

They laid in comfortable silence for about five minutes until Chloe broke it "Beca?"

"Go to sleep Chloe."

"But I can't" Chloe squeezed Beca.

"What, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Beca joked.

"Yes please!"

"You know Chloe you are one needy girl" Beca said turning around to face Chloe.

"What can I say? I have a lot of needs that needs to be satisfied. Are you going to satisfy those needs for me?"

Beca blushed at the dirty thoughts that are running to her mind.

"Beca?" It was the second time the brunette was rendered speechless. That's when Chloe realized it "You are such a dirty little bird!"

"I wasn't thinking about what you're thinking."

"I don't believe you but what do you do when you can't sleep?"

"I usually just mix until I fall asleep" Beca said shrugging.

"Can we do that? You can teach me, wait do you even have your mixing equipment with you?"

"Yeah just wait here" Beca said getting her laptop. Chloe sat up in bed and leaned her back on the headboard.

Beca came back with her laptop in hand. She situated herself next to Chloe with her laptop on top of their legs. Beca took out her earphones so they could share it, her headphones would probably break if she chose that instead. Their cheeks brushed against each other since they need to sit closer to each other so they can share the earphones properly.

However it still wasn't good enough. So Chloe moved Beca's arms over her shoulder and placed half of her body on top of Beca's. Beca's body stiffened but quickly relaxed.

"Is this ok?" Chloe asked her cheeks red although she doesn't know why. She and Tom sat like this before but this with Beca felt different in a good way.

"Yeah, it's perfect" Beca said opening the mixing program on her computer. Beca was hoping that Chloe couldn't hear how loud her heart was beating. Beca kept her hands on the pillow next to her and not on Chloe.

"So now what?"

"Oh right well uh pick a bunch of song that you like and we'll try to mix them together to create a mix."

That's what the two of them most of the night, Chloe picked the songs while Beca showed Chloe how to mix them using the beat and tempo of the music. And the hand that was on the pillow soon moved to rest on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe noticed it but she didn't remove it because it felt right having Beca's hand on her. Soon Chloe got the hang of it and created a new mix all on her own. The two fell asleep with Chloe on top of Beca and Beca's arm holding Chloe's body protectively.

* * *

When Beca woke up the next morning it was ten in the morning. Beca found herself smiling and it was probably because of Chloe breathing on her neck. She could definitely get used to this. That's why she forced herself to get up so she can cook Chloe breakfast and show her that she is better than Tom.

When Beca finally detangled herself from Chloe she walked out their room to find Stacie already up cooking breakfast.

"I would have thought that Aubrey would be the one up not you" Beca said grabbing a pancake mix. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I went shopping and I tired Aubrey up last night" Stacie said flipping the bacon on the pan.

"Woah too much info dude."

"Not like that, we just talked."

"Really?" Beca said in surprise.

"I think I could fall for her" Stacie said smiling at Beca.

"Good for you Stace" Beca said slapping Stacie on her butt.

"How about you?"

"This is me" Beca said as she pours the pancake mix she made on a pan "trying to show Chloe I'm the better person for her."

"You know with our killer looks and charm we'll have those two falling for us in a matter of days."

"I hope so."

After ten minutes the two sleeping beauties finally woke up.

"I smell food!" Chloe sang as she went into the kitchen.

"Wow you guys cook?" Aubrey said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, it's one of our many specialties" Aubrey went to help them but they waved them off "You guys sit down we'll serve you."

"I can't wait to find out the rest" Aubrey said not taking her eyes off of Stacie as she sat down on the table with.

"Me too" Chloe sat down next to her best friend. "This looks delicious, thank you Beca and Stacie. Next time Aubrey and I will cook for you guys."

"You're welcome Chloe and I put a special ingredient in the pancakes."

"What'd you put in my food?" Aubrey pushed the plate away from her and glared at Beca who was currently pouring Chloe a cup of coffee.

"Love and care" Beca mocked.

"Uh your disgusting Beca" Aubrey said as she grimaced at the food while Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously! I didn't even do anything" Beca yelled in frustration. Aubrey went to the coffee maker to make some coffee.

"I farted in the coffee maker" As soon as Beca said this Aubrey quickly spat the coffee that was in her mouth and ran to the sink to gargle. Beca laughed while Chloe hits her on the arm.

"Don't worry Aubrey, Beca didn't touch any of your food because I made them!" Stacie said smiling at Aubrey who started choking on the water she was gargling.

"So what's the special ingredient" Chloe said as she took a bite of the delicious looking pancake.

"Blueberries" Beca said sheepishly, she remembers Chloe saying something about her liking blueberries.

"Awe thanks Becs, you're so sweet and I love blueberries" Chloe said hugging Beca before digging in.

"So Beca what are we doing today?" Aubrey said sitting down next to Stacie who placed a bunch of food in her plate. "Thanks" Aubrey smiled at Stacie.

"No problem" Stacie smiled back.

"We're going to the mansion and stake the place out. Maybe draw a layout of it so we can get in and out without getting noticed. Then tomorrow we spy on their meeting and try to get any information about Tom and his whereabouts. If we get nothing we'll follow Clarke Fin and see where it leads us, cool?"

"Cool! That sounds easy enough" Chloe said taking a piece of bacon off of Beca's plate and Beca lets her.

"Not really, the security will probably be heavy since this guy is a big shot. I did some research on him and found out he's this big tycoon who owns a chain of hotels in the south."

"Ooh do we get to use super high tech spy gadgets!" Stacie said in excitement, Beca never lets her play with the guns and weapons she uses.

"I always wanted to get one of those laser pens or dart gun" Chloe said with a mouthful of Beca's bacon.

"Or those glasses that can see through the walls or even better clothes" Stacie said wiggling her eyebrows at Aubrey.

"No don't give her one of those Beca."

"Are you guys forgetting I'm a marine not a spy?"

"So what do you have?" Stacie questioned, she was disappointed that she can't play spy.

"All I have is a combat knife and my pistol, Glock 19."

"That's it? What if we get into a gun fight? Do you have like bombs or something?" Aubrey said.

"Nope, my gun and my knife are all I need and we're not going to war Aubrey. We're just going to sneak in and sneak out."

"Don't worry Beca I trust you" Chloe said placing a hand on Beca's thigh. Beca blushed, Chloe trusts her. Beca was one step closer for in her plan to make Chloe fall for her.

"We'll see tomorrow then won't we?" Aubrey said finishing her meal.

"Yup but right now get ready and wear something that won't stick out, that means no revealing outfit Stacie."

"Fine then can I borrow a shirt?" All the clothes Stacie brought with her were revealing, she wanted to seduce a certain blonde.

Beca nodded. "You guys get ready I'll fix this."

The three ladies went back to their respective rooms to get ready while Beca cleaned up the dishes. After Beca finished cleaning the dishes she went back in her room to get dressed. Beca grabbed two white V-neck t-shirts, one was for Stacie. Beca quickly changed into her usually outfit of a white shirt, her black comfy jeans and her black combat boots where she hides her knife. Beca decided to leave her gun since they were only doing a stakeout.

Chloe was still taking a shower when Beca finished getting ready. Apparently everyone takes their time dressing up even Aubrey. Beca huffed in boredom that's when she decided to get payback. Without warning Beca went into the bathroom and to Beca's surprise there was a naked Chloe in the process of shaving her legs.

"Oh shit Chloe I'm sorry!" Beca said as she quickly covers her eyes with her hand. All the blood was rushing to her head as the image of Chloe naked ran through her mind in replay.

"It's ok Beca I'm confident about all this" Chloe gestured to her body but Beca's hand were still over her eyes. "Do you need something?"

"No, no, no. I…"

"Oh my gosh you were going to get revenge were you!" Chloe said as she stepped closer to Beca not caring if she was still undressed. "You bitch!" Chloe lightly shoved Beca.

Beca who was not anticipating the push stumbled backwards as a result her hands tried to save her from falling over. Beca grabbed onto the sink, there was nothing covering her eyes anymore and now she has a good view of Chloe's perfect breast.

Beca let out a small whimper before turning around to make a run for it but instead Beca hits her head on the door.

"Beca!" Chloe shouts in concern as she catches the falling brunette in her arms. "Beca are you ok?

 _ALERT! Alert! Nipples on my elbow, nipples on my elbow!_ Beca's mind screamed in horror and pleasure.

"Beca your nose is bleeding let me take care of it!" Chloe said as she reaches for a towel.

The blood from her nose might be from the impact but she knows that some of it was from her face overheating.

The hungry beast inside Beca was starting to get unleashed and chef Boyardee won't help her tame it only Chloe can. Beca needed to get away from Chloe before she does anything that she will definitely regret later. Beca shot up from where Chloe was holding her and out the bathroom.

"Beca wait your nose is still bleeding let me help!" Chloe chased after the girl, still naked. Chloe couldn't care less of her state of undress all she wanted to do was stop Beca's nose from bleeding before she passes out.

Chloe saw that Beca was on the bed hiding under the sheets.

"Hey Chloe can I borrow your hair dry…" Aubrey stopped talking when she spotted a naked Chloe crawling on the bed and a frightened Beca cowering on the edge with a blanket over her face. "I'll come back later."

"Beca let me help!" Chloe tried yanking the blanket off of Beca but she won't budge.

"You can help once you get some clothes on!" _Fuck why are these sheets see through!?_

"Fine" Chloe huffed before going to the bathroom to retrieve her bathrobe. "I'm decent now let me see your nose."

Beca slowly lifted her head out of the blankets and then sighed in relief when she saw that Chloe was indeed decent. It's not that she didn't like the view it was the opposite actually.

"Here" Chloe placed a towel on Beca's nose to stop it from bleeding. Then she took a good look it, thankfully it's not broken. It just needs to get bandaged up.

"Hold still ok this might hurt" Chloe said as she bandaged up Beca's nose. Beca winced a couple of times but all in all it didn't hurt that much. Chloe also winced every time Beca did, for some reason Chloe didn't like Beca getting hurt.

Beca closed her eyes and relished Chloe's light touches. No one has ever taken care of her, maybe Stacie at rare times but it's usually her that heals the wounds that she gets from the battle. Sometimes she wouldn't even let the nurse touch her without her being sedated.

"There all better" Chloe said as she cups Beca's face to place a light peck on Beca's bandaged nose. Beca couldn't help but look at Chloe in a certain way only reserved for those she really cares about.

When Chloe pulled back she saw that Beca was looking at her in a loving way? Chloe is not sure but she's never had some look at her like that before, it made her heart flutter. Chloe kept her gaze on Beca's eyes as she begins to trace Beca's face with her hands absentmindedly.

Chloe runs her fingers lightly over Beca's scar on her eyebrow that she didn't notice before. Chloe wondered how Beca got it _maybe from a knife_. Then to her cheeks over the space between Beca's lips and nose. Beca gasp at the touch making Chloe smile, Beca smiled back. Chloe's touches were doing things to her that she can't explain and she loves it. Chloe on the other hand was also enjoying the softness and warmth of it, she wanted to explore more. So she moved her fingers over Beca's jaw then to down to her neck where she lingers on the spot where there was another scar bigger than the one on her eyebrow, it was right between her left ear and shoulder.

"I got it when I was raiding this house that was supposed to be filled with bombs used by our enemies. But it turns out to be a trap. My team almost didn't make it out but we fought through and we made it all out alive. I thought everyone was dead but one guy was playing dead. He almost shot me on my neck, I actually tripped on a rock so the bullet only grazed me."

"Wow you're clumsiness helped you for once" Chloe said as she rubbed the scar gently, Beca chuckled in response. Beca had never told anyone about hers scars because it always brings her bad memories of her killing people or her people getting killed.

"But I'm thankful for it or else I wouldn't have met you. I'm really glad I met you Beca."

"Me too" Chloe slowly leaned in and placed a linger kiss on Beca's scar, Beca slightly moaned

"Chloe, Beca! Are you ready?!" Aubrey's voice caused the two to freeze with Chloe's lips still on Beca's neck.

Chloe quickly pulls away and looks away from Beca "I'm sorry!" _Shit what the fuck is going on with me! I shouldn't be doing that to Beca but I like it. No I have Tom!_

"Hey" Beca gently said while placing her hands over Chloe. Beca knew what Chloe was thinking about "You didn't do anything wrong you were trying to comfort me. That was it, nothing happened, it meant nothing. Right?"

Chloe's eye finally reached Beca's "Yeah, it meant nothing" Chloe's head said but Chloe's heart was still debating it over. It was a bullet through Beca's heart, now she wished that she wouldn't have tripped and let the bullet go through her neck.

"Cool, then let's go" Chloe nodded and left the room in a haste. Beca slapped her forehead now Chloe was probably going to avoid her the rest of the day or worse the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: We'll see what Chloe thinks of all of this.**


	9. Aftermath

**NOTE: Story will be completed. I just had a reeeaalllly long writers block for this story, I still do but I will try my best to update as much. Also because bechloelover22 won't stop nagging me but thank you for that though I needed it. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

As soon as Chloe got out of the room she rushed over to Aubrey and got into her personal space.

"Chloe!" Aubrey said in surprise as she took a step back from the hysterical redhead.

"I kissed Beca's neck while I'm with Tom!" Chloe was panicking "I don't know what to do, Bree I'm freaking out. I think I just cheated on Tom and I don't think I can be alone with Beca anymore without getting tempted. But why am I tempted? Do I like Beca? NO! I have TOM…"

"Chloe calm down!" Aubrey said gripping Chloe's shoulders preventing her for panicking even more.  
"Relax babe, take deep breaths in and out, in and out" Chloe did as what Aubrey instructed and soon she was back to normal.

"Bree I chea…"

"No!" Aubrey interrupts Chloe. "You did not. It was just a kiss on the neck. Friends do those." Aubrey pecks Chloe on her neck to prove it to her. Aubrey knows she's lying right now but it was for Chloe's sake. If she had to choose between Tom and Beca, oh how she wished there was a third option, she will have to choose Beca.

Stacie, who was watching by the couch was listening attentively and got an idea .

Stacie walks over to Aubrey. "Yeah friends kiss each other on the neck all the time, see" Stacie said as she cups Aubrey's neck with one hand and tilts it the side, giving her full access to Aubrey's neck.

Aubrey gulped as she anticipated what Stacie was about to do.

Then very slowly Stacie placed a kiss on Aubrey's pulse point. Aubrey's footing faltered as Stacie's soft lips meets her skin. Aubrey had to grab hold onto the counter to make sure she doesn't slide down the floor as Stacie continues to lightly kiss her neck.

"Y-eah se-ee" Aubrey stutters and her eyes flutters close as Stacie's kisses move from feather light to lightly sucking. Aubrey tries to keep her breathing even as Stacie continues to pepper kisses across her neck.

Chloe cocks her head to the side. "Yeah you're right!" Chloe said her old smile was back on her face. Stacie was kissing Aubrey's neck and Chloe knew there was nothing going on between the two of them. As far as Chloe knows Aubrey had only been interested in guys and Aubrey would have told her if she was bi. "Beca and I are close friends and nothing will change that!"

"What's going on?" Beca walks out the room to find Aubrey leaning back on the counter on her elbows with Stacie on top of her kissing her neck.

"We're friends that's what's going on" Chloe skips over to Beca and loops an arm around her. Beca looks at Chloe in confusion. She was so sure that Chloe would avoid her.

"No-thing!" Aubrey pushes Stacie off of her and wipes her neck with the back of her hand. Stacie smirks as she licks her lips, she could still taste Aubrey and she was delicious.

"Let's get going" Aubrey quickly grabs her purse to hide her flustered face.

"Hold up! What happened to your nose Beca?" Stacie said noticing the pink bandage on Beca's nose.

"I accidentally ran into the bathroom door" Beca said her face blushing as she remembers Chloe's naked body.

"That's hard to believe, aren't you some skilled fighter. Why would you run into a door?" Aubrey questions.

"I don't know the door snuck up on me!" Beca wanted to move on from the conversation because flashes of Chloe's naked body kept popping up.

Stacie chuckled and lightly taps Beca's bandaged nose "Beca the pink nosed reindeer, has a very bloody nose…"

"This reindeer will punch you in the face if you don't stop singing" Beca raises her fist.

"Sorry" Stacie stops singing before sauntering over to Aubrey who was already out the door.

Beca then pulls Chloe to the side to talk to her "Chloe are we ok?"

Chloe smiles "Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

Beca opens her mouth to say something but decided against it. She and Chloe were ok and that is all that matters.

"Now let's go find my boyfriend!" Beca sighs, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The four of them where currently standing outside Clarke Fin's mansion and it was huge. It was probably the size of a football stadium. Beca noticed that there are plenty of windows for them to sneak in but the problem was the 15 ft concrete wall and guards surrounding the mansion.

"So what do we do, Beca?" Chloe asked as they huddled together except for Aubrey who was reading a sign.

"We get an invitation to the party."

The three girls looked over at Aubrey questioningly.

"This guy is throwing a party tomorrow night. I'm guessing they're going to use the party as a cover up for the meeting."

Beca was impressed at Aubrey's deduction skills although she could have come up with it herself easily. "Wow, Posen you're not that stupid."

"Excuse me, I graduated Harvard you bitch!" Beca chuckled at this while Stacie kept her mouth shut, Aubrey's dirty mouth was turning her on.

"Alright that's enough you two" Chloe said getting in between Beca and Aubrey. "How do we get an invitation?"

"Well it said here" Aubrey squinted her eye at the sign on the gate. "That in order to get an invitation one needs to impress Charles."

"Who the fuck is Charles?" Stacie said.

"I'm not sure there's no picture or anything. The only thing it said is that he will be in the Eek aquarium all day."

"Well then I guess we'll be going to an aquarium" Beca said. This day could not get any weirder, first naked Chloe, then nosebleed and now an aquarium hopefully the weirdness will end here.

"Oooh I love aquariums!" Chloe said getting excited.

"Chloe you've never been to an aquarium" Aubrey said.

"Yeah I know! That's why I love them!"

* * *

 _ **Eek Aquarium**_

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of people here. The aquarium must suck" Stacie said. There were only two people on line.

The four girls walked over to the entrance to pay.

"Four tickets please" Chloe reached for her purse to pay the guy.

"Hey don't worry about it I'll pay" Beca said as she grabbed onto Chloe's hand stopping her from getting her purse.

"Thanks Beca you're the best" Chloe gave Beca hug and a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Beca smiled inwardly, she really like Chloe's hug and kisses and will probably buy anything for Chloe just to get them.

"Yeah thanks Beca" Aubrey said moving pass Beca and into the entrance "Midget over there is paying for me" Aubrey said to one of the employees working.

"Yeah thanks Beca!" Stacie said hugging her friend too.

"Wait I never said I was paying for everybody!" Beca yelled but it was too late they were already looking at the tanks. "Fine but you guys are buying lunch and dinner!"


	10. More Dolphins (Eeep!)

Beca paid the guy before making her way over to the girls.

"Alright so here's the plan…" Beca starts and Stacie points at something behind Beca.

"Aubrey and I are going over there by the penguins to look for Charles! And then we'll meet you guys later by the dolphin pool!"

"Wait!" Beca tries to stop Stacie but Stacie had already dragged Aubrey half way to the penguins. Aubrey looked at Chloe apologetically. Chloe just shrugged, she was fine with Aubrey having fun with her new friend.

Beca sighs and looks back at Chloe who was standing up straight with one hand in a salute.

"What do you want me to do captain Beca?!" Beca chuckled. Chloe looks adorable and serious at the same time.

"Well we don't know what this Charles guy looks like…" They were going in blind and that was bad. Any guy they pass by might be Charles. They needed more information. "So…"

"CHARLES!" Beca's eyes widen at Chloe's sudden outburst. Beca tries to stop Chloe but fails. "ARE THERE ANYONE BY THE NAME OF CHARLES HERE?"

The few people in the aquarium looked over at them questioningly, Beca waved at a few of them trying not to look embarrassed, before going back to their business.

"I guess Charles isn't here yet. Maybe he'll come by later this afternoon" Chloe said.

"Um, excuse me?" a man by the age of thirty said getting Chloe's and Beca's attention.

"Are you Charles?" Chloe's eyes brightened.

"No" the man said and Chloe's shoulders falls dejectedly at her side. Beca placed a hand on the small of the back of Chloe as a comforting gesture. Chloe smiled at Beca appreciating the simple touch that made her feel better.

"How may we help you, sir" Beca asked. Chloe noticed the change in Beca's tone. Beca was using her military voice which was very different from her normal voice.

"I heard you were looking for Charles so I thought that you wanted an in to his party. I heard it's going to be sick! Wild animals, exotic dancers and food from around the world. It's the talk of the town. Charles is going to be handing out invitations here today at 3 pm. That's why no one is here because they're trying to look pretty and stuff. Only the hottest girls and guys can get in. He's bi."

Beca keeps her face void of any emotion before asking "Why are you telling us this?" There's got be a hidden agenda.

The man scratches the back of his neck. "I mean you're hot and will definitely get in" the man said looking at Chloe. Then his eyes drift to Beca who was glaring at the guy. "You're…. pretty... hot too."

"She's the hottest" Chloe said. Beca tries to control her blush.

The man nods not really agreeing with Chloe before continuing. "And I heard they were giving out Iphone 7s as party favors. And I was thinking that if I give some info that you'll get me one."

"Dea…" Chloe begins to say before Beca clamps a hand over Chloe's mouth, Beca breathes heavily at the feeling of Chloe's lips on her skin. Chloe unconsciously kisses Beca's palm, she's been having the urge to feel Beca's skin on her lips, before giving Beca a look.

"Let me handle this" Beca whispers into Chloe's ear. As soon as Chloe nods Beca releases Chloe's mouth. "We'll give it to you and we'll give you another one if you tell us more about this Charles guy."

"Yeah, yeah of course!"

"What's Charles full name? Are Charles and Clarke fin affiliated in any way and have you seen this guy with him?" Beca hands the guy a picture of Tom.

"Charles Williams and yes Charles and Mr. Fin are business partners. And yeah I saw the three of them playing golf together twice."

Beca stores everything in her head "One last question, do you know what type of business Clarke Fin runs?"

The man looks to his right then to his left before whispering "There's rumors about it being illegal, drugs, weapons trade, slaves, but no one really knows. Anyone who tries to investigates ends up dead."

Chloe gasped and clings onto Beca's right arm. The first thing that ran to her mind was that Tom tried to stop the illegal activity only to end up dead.

"Thank you and I'll make sure you get the Iphone 7s" Beca hands the guy her card.

"Thanks my daughter would love the new phone."

"Aww how old is your daughter?" Chloe asked.

"Three years old."

"Yes I'm sure she'll love it" Beca said sarcastically. A three-year-old does not need a phone. The man walks away with a smile on his face. Beca turns to Chloe who looks crestfallen. "Chloe?"

"Beca, be honest with me. Do you think Tom is dead?"

Beca sighed as she answers sincerely "Maybe but it's more likely that he is alive" Chloe's eyes light up with hope "But there's a chance that he is involved with the illegal shit Clarke Fin runs. Since he is a trusted business partner who plays golf with them."

Chloe's mood gets gloomier at the implication. Tom was either dead or she would have to make a difficult decision, turn the man she loves to the police if what Beca said was true.

"Hey" Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "You never know Tom could still be alive and not be involved in anything illegal."

"We'll find out tomorrow won't we?" Chloe's voice was soft as if dreading the next day.

At that moment Beca felt what Chloe was feeling. There was no way Chloe could love her in more than a friendly way. She never had a chance, Beca fought back the tears threatening to spill before speaking again.

"Well since we have about fours until Charles arrive why don't we enjoy the aquarium?" If this might be the last time Beca will get to spend with Chloe, then she will cherish it.

Chloe perks up a little at the suggestion. Her mind still on Tom.

"Oh look it says here that they have a shark and ray touch tank" Beca reads off the pamphlet she got when she paid for the tickets. "Come on it'll be fun." Beca holds out her hand for Chloe to take. Chloe smile is small but Beca can tell it's genuine. In the few days they spent together it was rare to see Beca reach out to Chloe for once.

Once Chloe turned around to walk over to the touch tank Beca quickly placed the palm that Chloe kissed to her lips. _Oh my god I'm pathetic!_

* * *

Just like Beca said the touch tank was fun. Chloe was hesitant at touching the shark at first but once Beca placed her hand over Chloe's and lowered them to touch the shark, Chloe squealed like a little kid.

"See! It feels nice, huh?" Beca kept her hand over Chloe's as Chloe strokes the shark's skin.

"Yeah" The shark's skin was slippery but felt nice, Chloe didn't take in the fact that it might Beca's hand that felt nice. Chloe looked over to Beca her smile this time reached her eyes. "Thanks Beca. For everything."

Beca's response was to shrug and to lift her hand off of Chloe's to touch a shark near her. Chloe kept her eyes on the girl while she pulled her hand away from the shark to curl her fingers into her palm. Chloe's eyes then trailed over to her own hand. It feels empty, Chloe thinks it's because she misses her boyfriend's touch.

"Seriously Chloe? Do you need me to hold your hand while you touch the shark?" Chloe doesn't respond. "You're such a baby" Beca places her hand back on top of Chloe's.

Chloe furrows her brow _Huh?_ I _t doesn't feel empty anymore, weird._

After spending quite some time at the touch tank the two continued to explore the aquarium. Their next destination were the fish tanks.

"Blow fish" Beca reads the card on the tank. "I bet guys would love this."

Chloe laughs hysterically. "Good one Beca."

After they left the touch tank Chloe's mind seems to drift to Tom again and his whereabouts. The only time she would forget was when she was touching Beca or listening to Beca talk. And now Chloe wanted to forget but she just can't reach out and hold Beca's hand after what happened that morning. And there was no more shark to touch so Chloe doesn't have any excuse for Beca to hold her hand.

So Chloe opted for the next best thing. She stood behind Beca's back, leaving a decent amount of space between their bodies, and place her chin on Beca's shoulder. Beca flinched at the contact at first but soon relaxed.

"Your head getting too heavy for your body?" Beca looked at the reflection of Chloe through the glass. She can feel the heat radiating off of Chloe's cheek. Their faces were that close to each other.

"Yeah a little" Chloe joked. "You don't mind don't you?" Beca shook her head and they continue to watch the fish swim. Chloe felt guilty for using Beca to ease her worry since the girl was already doing so much for her. But having the girl this close to her made her forget, made her feel secure and happy than ever before and that was what Chloe needed and wanted. There was also this pleasant feeling in her stomach whenever she was close to Beca.

On the other hand, Beca kept her hand buried in her pants as she tries to keep herself restrained from grabbing the back of Chloe's neck to turn her head and clash their lips together. _Just cherish the moment, Mitchell._

That was their position as they continued to look at more tanks. While looking at the turtles Chloe learned that Beca had never watched Finding Nemo. Chloe was imitating Crush's voice when Beca asked "Why are you talking like that?"

Chloe also learned that Beca loves the Harry Potter books but was too afraid to watch the movie due to a fear of snakes.

"Well when I was a kid I was so into the book that I was willing to watch the movie. After the first movie came out I tried to speak to a snake like Harry did" Chloe gave Beca an incredulous look. "My friend had a garter snake and I released it from its cage. And I said what Harry said and it bit me three times on my hand."

"Oh my gosh. You were traumatized" Chloe hugged Beca and petted her hair. "Aww poor baby, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes but cherished the moment that she is in Chloe's arms. "Yeah. I tried watching the second one but I was so scared to watch it alone. My parents were fighting a lot so I couldn't ask them to watch the movie with me. And I fear that Stacie and Jesse would play a prank on me if I watch it with them."

Chloe pulls away from the hug and looks Beca in the eyes. "How about this we watch Finding Nemo and I'll hold you while we watch all of the Harry Potter movies?"

"Sure" Beca shrugged but in the inside she was doing cartwheels.

After that they caught up with Aubrey and Stacie watching the sea lions doing a bunch of tricks with their trainers. Beca informed them about Charles and Stacie cupped her boobs and told them that she got this. As they kept exploring the aquarium it began to feel more like a double date than a group hangout. Beca and Chloe would always be next to each other touching in some way while Stacie was practically attached to Aubrey.

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" Chloe exclaimed and played with the dolphin stuff toy Beca bought her at the gift shop.

"I'm glad you had fun" Beca said.

"Yeah it was nice" Aubrey said smiling at Stacie. Stacie smiled back and hugged the penguin that Aubrey bought for her.

"I was talking to Chloe" Beca said.

"And I was talking to Stacie and Chloe" Aubrey said glaring at Beca.

"Okay enough you two" Chloe stood between Beca and Aubrey.

From out of nowhere a ton of screaming girls came rushing in, they were following a handsome young man, mid-twenties, that was way too cocky for Beca's liking. This guy had short dark brown hair, a five o'clock shadow and by the bulging biceps on his arms probably a rocking body underneath that tight polo shirt. And then it hits Beca like a ton of bricks.

"Charles!" Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe gasp in realization. They were having so much fun that they forgot that they were on a mission. "Okay quickly huddle up!" Beca orders and the girls formed a tight circle.

"Don't worry guys me and my babies got this. No one is going to say no to them." Stacie wiggled her chest into Aubrey's face who stared in awe. "Plus we're all hot and sexy there's no way we're not going to get an invite."

"So we just approach him?" Beca questions. She didn't take flirting 101 on college in fact she never went to college.

"No we sashay over to him" Stacie said. It seems like she had to teach these girls well except for Chloe who was already fluffing her hair and fixing her shirt so that the top of her cleavage were exposed. It was time to get her Tom back.

"It's all in the hips, Beca can you please pay attention and stop staring at Chloe?" Stacie snapped her fingers in front of Beca's face.

Beca snapped out of her Chloe induced state. How can Beca concentrate when Chloe is touching her boobs right in front of her face? "I was not staring" Beca said crossing her arms.

But Chloe did notice and she loved the way Beca was looking at her, it wasn't pervy in anyway. Chloe quirked a brow "So I guess you were staring at Aubrey then?"

"Eew Beca you perv!" Aubrey covered her already covered breast with her hands.

Beca rolled her eyes "There's nothing to look at." Chloe fought the urge to laugh.

Aubrey gasped clutching her chest tighter.

"I think it's the perfect size Aubrey but can we please focus! Like I said it's all in the hips, shoulder's and sultry eyes" Stacie and Chloe demonstrated by walking over to Charles who were handing out invitations left and right.

As soon as Stacie and Chloe came into view Charles whistled. "Of course you my ladies will get an invitation." Charles took each of their hand and gave the back of it a kiss. Both girls giggled and winked at Charles.

Meanwhile Beca was fake gagging while Aubrey might actually puke. Beca distanced herself just in case.

"Can we have two extras please" Chloe and Stacie both begged and pouted.

"And who may I ask are the extra invites for?" Charles asked loving the way the two girls casually ran their fingers along his arms.

Stacie pointed at Beca and Aubrey.

Charles quirked a brow "You're not pointing at the tiny porcupine and the nun right?"

Chloe and Stacie quickly got defensive, their arms crossed over their chest and glared at Charles. They spoke in unison.

"Her name is Beca."

"Her name is Aubrey."

"Excuse me?" Charles said standing tall.

"Uh…" Chloe and Stacie took a step back. "thanks for the invitation!" they both said before running back to Aubrey and Beca.

"What happened?" Beca questioned.

"We only got two invites and it's specially made for us" Stacie said.

"Fuck" Beca breathed out. No way in hell would Beca let Chloe and Stacie go alone in a party where illegal dealings might be going on.

"What do we do?" Aubrey asked Beca who was thinking.

Beca couldn't sneak into the party knowing that it will be heavily guarded. And it would be to her benefit if she weren't sneaking around. She needed to get an invitation no matter what.

"Makeover?"

Beca's head jerked up.

It was Stacie who suggested it and Chloe nods in agreement.

* * *

"I'm starting to hate those words" Beca said clutching the robe that she was wearing.

"I've always hated it. Change yourself to what the world think is pretty to please people who will never get to know the real you." Aubrey said also wearing a robe.

"Rough childhood?"

Aubrey nods "How are you and Chloe doing?"

"By the end of tomorrow she'll probably forget about me" Beca said sadly.

"Chloe never forgets and I think you're getting through to her by the way she looks at you."

"How about you and Stacie."

Aubrey blushes. "We're going on a date after this whole finding Tom thing ends."

"Good for you Posen. You ready?"

"I think I'm going to puke."

"I'm pretty sure Charles and Stacie won't find that attractive."

"Shut up. Let's get this over with."

They both shrug off their robes and step outside the employee locker room.

Chloe and Stacie's jaws drops at the sight of Beca and Aubrey in a bikini standing by the edge of the dolphin pool. It was part of their plan to seduce Charles. How in the world did Beca and Aubrey get their hand on a bikini? Well apparently Stacie had some stashed in her purse. Why? Because they were going to an aquarium where she can get wet. Stacie was weird in her own ways.

"1, 2, 3!" Beca whispers before she and Aubrey dives into the pool. As soon as they hit the water three dolphins swam next to them. Chloe paid the trainer to do it.

Beca and Aubrey looks magnificent swimming with the dolphins. Beca and Aubrey's backside was pure perfection in Chloe and Stacie's eyes.

Stacie and Chloe high fived each other because their plan was working. The two bikini clad babes had Charles full attention and he was drooling at the sight.

 _What a pig._ Both Beca and Aubrey thought.

Once Beca and Aubrey reached the other side of the pool they sashayed their way up the stairs. Drops of water running all over their body. Stacie looked at Beca and gestured for her to whip her hair. It will add to the sexy effect they have going on. Beca rolls her eyes and whips her hair, smacking Aubrey right on her face. Aubrey closes her eyes at the impact.

"Aubrey I'm so sorry" Beca said sincerely.

"Ow! You bitch!" Aubrey gives Beca a hard push on her chest causing the brunette to fall into the pool un gracefully. Aubrey laughed but it soon stopped when she felt arms wrap around her thighs. Suddenly Aubrey was up in the air and then her back hits the water.

"Fuck Beca!" Aubrey yells as she resurfaces from the water.

"I told you it was unintentional!" Beca slaps some water at Aubrey.

"Yeah that was unintentional" Aubrey said slapping water at Beca.

"You know what I…" Beca didn't get to finish her sentence because Aubrey placed her hands on top of Beca's head and pushed her down the water.

Meanwhile Chloe and Stacie were torn between breaking the fight or enjoying the show. From their perspective the sight before them was hot. Stacie envied Beca for getting to touch Aubrey on places she haven't touched yet. While Chloe envied Aubrey from getting to play with Beca in the pool, she wanted to play with a wet Beca. Charles was also enjoying the sight and contemplates on joining them.

Beca struggles as Aubrey keeps her head under the water. Beca rolls her eyes, why was she losing again when she's the one with the military background? Beca grabs one of Aubrey's legs and drags her down the water before resurfacing for a breath of air. While Beca was trying to get more air in her lungs, Aubrey was already swimming to her. But before Aubrey can attack Beca a dolphin blocks her path.

 _Eeeeeep!_ The dolphin nods its head towards Aubrey and Beca.

Everyone in the room quirks a brow at the dolphin.

"What is it saying?" Aubrey asked not looking away from the dolphin in fear that it might attack her.

"I don't know. I don't speak dolphin" Beca said.

"I think it wants you to stop fighting?" the trainer said.

 _Eeep! Eeep!_

Both girls look at each other and then Beca puts out her hand "Truce?"

Aubrey nods and shakes Beca's hand. There was a pregnant pause. "What are we doing again?" Aubrey asked tilting her head to the side.

Beca looks around and sees Chloe and Stacie pointing at Charles. "Oh!" Finally remembering what they were doing in the first place. Both Beca and Aubrey tries to look sexy in the water. Aubrey flips her wet hair with her hands only to find it stuck on every inch of her face. Beca tries to flip her hair but it just looked like Beca was having issues with her neck.

Chloe and Stacie both smack their foreheads with their hands. Beca and Aubrey were too adorkable to be sexy. To their surprise though Charles walked up to the pool and approached the two adorkable girls.

"Hi!" Aubrey and Beca both stop their failed attempts at being sexy to find Charles smiling down at them. "How would you ladies like to join me in my party?"

Aubrey was having a hard time taking hair out of her mouth so Beca answered "Sure."

"Cool. I'll see you two then." Charles winks and leaves the aquarium with a group of guys and girls following close behind.

Chloe and Stacie's jaw were hanging wide open. "Our plan worked!" Chloe yelled as she ran into the pool with Stacie following behind her.

They both jumped in and Chloe swam straight to Beca, wrapping herself around the girl and peppering her kisses on the cheeks. Beca laughs and tries to subtly pry the girl off her because this was too much skin contact. First of all, she was wearing a bikini and Chloe a dress which happens to now be bunched up high on Chloe's thigh. Then there was the barrage of kisses, the pool was not cold enough to stop her cheeks from reddening.

Beca's not sure what it is in pools that brings her and Chloe closer together.

Meanwhile when Stacie jumped in the water she swam to Aubrey and as she resurfaces from the water she lands a quick kiss on Aubrey's lips. Aubrey froze not anticipating the kiss, it was nice and left her body tingling. Stacie smiles warily, she's not sure if she should have done that but Aubrey was so tempting. Aubrey saw this and quickly grabbed one of Stacie's hand under the water. Stacie sighed in relief, they were okay.

Chloe pulls away from Beca smiling, still wrap around the girl. "Mission accomplish, Beca!" Chloe gave Beca one final kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah" Beca smiles then looks down at their position.

"Oh right" Chloe slowly pulls away from Beca, blushing.

"It's fine" Beca plays with the water around her. There was a pregnant pause as the two played idly with the water around them as they trade smiles with each other.

Then Beca feels a push on her back. Chloe also feels something pushing on her back causing her body to collide with Beca. The dolphins were pushing the two closer to each other until their chest were pressed against each other.

Chloe laughs while Beca tries to get away. Beca was going to explode if her body keeps on pressing up against Chloe's.

"Alright that's enough!" Beca yelled at the dolphins causing them to scurry away to the other couple.

"Beca?"

Beca turns to face Chloe to find a shit eating grin on Chloe's face. Beca furrows her brow "What?"

"We're swimming in dolphin piss" Chloe laughs when Beca's face contort to different levels of pain before shrieking like a cat.

"Fuck!" Beca made a dash out of the water and into the locker room to rid herself of dolphin urine.

Chloe continues to laugh until a dolphin nudges her at her arm. Chloe pets the dolphin "She's cute huh?"

The dolphin nods in response. Chloe continues to pet the dolphin as she watches her best friend and Stacie play with the dolphins. Even though Aubrey hasn't told Chloe what was going on between her and Stacie, Chloe could tell that there are definitely feelings involved. And Chloe supports it no matter what. Chloe's mind then drifts to Tom and she tries to imagine what it would be like if they were to play with the dolphins like Stacie and Aubrey.

Chloe gasped in surprise when instead of Tom she sees Beca instead. The two of them laughing, having a blast, trading touches and kis… Chloe quickly ducks her head under water to get rid of the image.

Why was she imagining Beca instead of her boyfriend? Why is Beca so tempting to her? Why was Beca making her feelings things she's supposed to feel for her boyfriend? And as much as she wants to keep telling herself that the reason for this was her missing Tom there's a part of her telling it's not.

She then screams while under the water "What the fuck is going on with me?"

 _Eeep!_

* * *

 **Next Chapter's Title: The Calm before the storm.**


End file.
